<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flipside by gethighbythebeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077601">Flipside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gethighbythebeach/pseuds/gethighbythebeach'>gethighbythebeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gethighbythebeach/pseuds/gethighbythebeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代paro 都市上班人的通俗爱情故事^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, eruri, 团兵</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Maybe on the flipside you could catch me again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p> </p><p>埃尔文第一次见到利威尔，是在公司楼下的吸烟区。此时的埃尔文还是一名普通的单身同性恋男性，说普通实际上也不太普通，埃尔文凭借优异的外貌名扬圈内，金发碧眼，肉体美好，深邃的面部线条为他增添了某种严肃感。但虽然如此，埃尔文秉持着自己宁缺毋滥的原则，从不参与任何乱搞的场合。他清楚自己的取向，在周围不那么多的样本池中自己应该主动一些，只是遇到的大部分人都让他兴致缺缺罢了。埃尔文出身名校，学生物医学，一路披荆斩棘攻读到博士，如今在一家生物制药企业做开发研究。他很喜欢生物专业，大学时期就经常一个人钻进实验室里鼓捣，基因、细胞、蛋白质、酶……徜徉在知识海洋里的纯粹的人，理性而严谨，但是埃尔文并不是书呆子，他也喜欢文学和艺术，读俄罗斯小说，看法国电影，周末没事时甚至喜欢去美术馆逛逛。这样一个各方面条件堪称完美的埃尔文，他单身的原因只能是他自己想单身。</p><p>也不是没谈过恋爱，埃尔文在恋爱中是风度翩翩的，他礼貌、绅士，是一个完美男友。只是几任前男友无福消受。那样的恋爱对于埃尔文来说是浅尝辄止的，好像初尝到爱情的甜蜜滋味，可是很快就苍白了下来，两个人在一起究竟是为了什么呢？埃尔文这样想过。告白，接吻，上床，一起去餐厅吃饭，去看电影，为对方送礼物……世俗的爱情潮水啊，终究没有把埃尔文淹没。爱情是可遇不可求的，于是他保持着单身姿态，于是他耐心地等待，等待有一天自己能够品尝到真正的爱情的果实。</p><p>埃尔文的公司楼下，角落里是一个狭窄的吸烟区，供工作时间来瘾的人们小小地解放一下。埃尔文下来时，有一个人已经待在这里，一边抽烟一边看手机，他余光撇过一眼，小小的个头，小小的脸，低头时刘海垂下来遮住了一点眼睛，没太看清。</p><p>事实上埃尔文抽烟抽得不凶，他第一次抽烟是十八岁的暑假，品学兼优的高材生偷偷交到了人生中第一个男朋友。对方浪漫而落拓，他们在夕阳的天台上一起抽烟，绮丽的霞光为两个人都镀上一层金色，落日余晖，埃尔文年轻的心中第一次尝到了悸动的滋味。只是好景不长，那段持续了短短两个月，以对方感到无聊埃尔文不再感到悸动遗憾收场。但抽烟的习惯被保留了下来。</p><p>埃尔文连抽烟都是浅尝辄止的，一包烟能抽一星期甚至更久。作为一个兢兢业业的社会人，在上班时间出来偷偷懒放放风，抽烟是再合适不过的借口。埃尔文摸出一包万宝路，顺出一根叼起来，再摸裤兜，火机没带下来。埃尔文心下抉择，要么就此把烟收起来上楼，要么问旁边的人借个火。他扭头瞟身边不远处的人，有些人即使看不清他的长相和表情，但就是会透出一股生人勿进的气质来，这位就是，恨不能把四个大字写在脑门上了。埃尔文手指尖捏着烟，稍微被汗水浸湿了一点，硬着头皮开口：“您好，不好意思，能和您借个火吗？”<br/>对面的人脸从手机屏幕中抬起来，意外地很清秀。“好。”惜字如金。</p><p>埃尔文接过对方递来的火机，看起来价值不菲，埃尔文想了想自己便利店的1块钱打火机，上面花花绿绿地印着一大片牡丹，不由得有点讪然，但是转念一想，这样的难为情未免有些没必要。就在埃尔文进行丰富的内心活动时，旁边的人手机响了，是微信语音电话。接起来，“什么事？啊，怎么搞得？不行的，合同里不是这样签的，你和他说……”边打电话边快步小跑了回去，听上去很紧急。</p><p>这边埃尔文刚刚把烟点燃，价值不菲的火机开盖时发出清脆的水晶般的声音，“哎……”想去把人拦下来却为时已晚，看看手里的打火机，埃尔文皱了皱眉头。</p><p>埃尔文沉默地抽完一根烟，其间不忘端详手里的火机，像埃尔文这样的人，对奢侈物品自然没有什么关注，但是这并不妨碍他可以进行x宝识图。不识还好，一搜索让埃尔文下巴惊掉。来自法国的都彭打火机，这一款售价3800，超出了埃尔文的认知范围，同时比这更为重要的是，必须得赶快把东西还回去。埃尔文小心翼翼地把火机收进口袋，又反复确认了自己的口袋够深，走动时不会滑出来，又小心翼翼地回到楼里，心中紧锣密鼓地盘算起来。这栋楼里的大小公司加起来有十几二十家，不知道具体的公司，是完全没有办法找到人的，他很懊恼，自己刚才为什么不反应再快一点，趁他走的时候把他拦住，或是跟上去看看他去了哪里，现在身上像是放了一枚定时炸弹，埃尔文难得地感到有些无力。</p><p>回到公司，埃尔文心不在焉地参加了自己实验组的结果报告会，心不在焉地和同组同事优化了新一版的SOP，作为一个专业的、有经验的高级实验研究员，这样的工作态度是万万不应该的。埃尔文自己也意识到了这一点，强迫自己专注一些，临下班时又重新把报表细化了一遍，这才合上电脑。</p><p>走出电梯时已经七点了，埃尔文下意识地摸了摸裤兜里的火机，沉甸甸的，还在。他抱着一点侥幸地态度想，在一层的大厅里等一会儿，会不会恰好等到呢？看一眼手机，七点钟了，对方也许已经下班了，但是万一是需要加班的工作呢，就等半小时看看吧。埃尔文站在大厅的角落里百无聊赖，和他一块站着的只有前台的两个保安，电梯里不时地有人走出来，埃尔文仔细张望，期待着下午那位不苟言笑的男子会出现。埃尔文人高马大，样貌不凡，俨然成为了大堂中一道靓丽的风景线，路过的人们频频向他投以打量的目光，埃尔文波澜不惊，保持一副人畜无害的样子。</p><p>一个人的出现打断了埃尔文的人畜无害。见对方风风火火走来，隔着好远就冲埃尔文挥手：“埃尔文——！”是韩吉。韩吉和埃尔文是同事，比他晚一年进来，她对实验室的热情几乎可以用疯狂来形容，常常令埃尔文也觉得夸张。埃尔文脸上的微笑僵了僵，还是礼貌道：“韩吉，今天怎么这么晚？”</p><p>“啊，米克那临时要出一份资料，我留下来帮他。”米克是他们同组的项目分析，经常在韩吉和埃尔文为某个专业命题激烈辩论时保持一言不发的姿态，又经常在辩论结束后贡献出一个颇有建设性的意见。“你呢，怎么还在这儿？”</p><p>埃尔文有些心虚，有些窘迫，鬼使神差地，他并不想将火机事件告诉韩吉。“我叫了车，在等司机。”</p><p>“是吗，你今天怎么不坐地铁啦？”</p><p>“啊，嗯，要去外面吃饭。”假的，他编的。</p><p>韩吉的眼睛变得亮晶晶，伸手拍埃尔文的肩膀。“埃尔文，最近有情况啊是不是？你今天一下午都很心不在焉啊，我看到了！”韩吉很清楚埃尔文的取向，另一方面，埃尔文也确实没有刻意遮掩自己。</p><p>埃尔文打断她：“没有的事，是跟几个朋友。”索性胡诌了起来。</p><p>韩吉露出有些遗憾的神色，语重心长起来：“埃尔文，爱神经常会降临的，你一定要勇敢地把握，我一直是支持你的！”</p><p>虽然一头雾水，但是埃尔文仍然出于礼貌地冲她露出一个暖心的笑容，“谢谢你，韩吉。”</p><p>今天的等待计划彻彻底底失败了，不仅如此，埃尔文还为这场等待说了谎话，很难受，很不是滋味，但是也不能做什么。埃尔文揣着价值不菲的火机，走向熟悉的地铁站。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p><p> </p><p>利威尔在当天快要下班时发现自己的火机不见了。这支都彭来自他的前男友法兰，利威尔一直带在身上。利威尔开始回想，想到下午的吸烟区，想到自己接了一个紧急的工作电话，想到接电话前问自己借火的人。个子很高，金发，那双眼睛竟然是蓝色的，再细想，想不起来了。利威尔开始感到一种不可名状的疲惫，又或者说，他觉得有什么麻烦的事要发生了。</p><p>两年间，火机被利威尔每天都带在身上，和平常携带的钥匙、钱包放在一起，是他日常生活的一部分。现在它丢了，不仅如此，利威尔还不知道要怎么才能找回来，他开始责备白天的自己，像是责备两年前的自己一样。</p><p>利威尔和法兰是大三认识的，两人不是一个系，在一门选修课上认识，group work里又恰好在一组，一来二去就有些熟络起来。利威尔平时朋友很少，独来独往惯了，法兰的出现令他猝不及防，起初是非常不适应的。法兰是很开朗的人，拉着利威尔一起吃饭，一起喝酒，跟自己的朋友一起出去玩，总之，法兰做什么都想带着利威尔一起。当法兰意识到了自己的这种心情时，他确定了他应该要追求利威尔。恰到好处的热情和妥帖的关心很快俘获了利威尔的心，很受用，阴沉沉的人也有很享受阳光的时候。利威尔甚至觉得自己有些贪恋这份温情。</p><p>为什么有人会这样不求回报地对自己好？照顾他的感受，留意他的喜好，甚至在床上都是百般呵护他的，小心地做润滑，温柔地亲吻他，进入时贴在他耳边叫他的名字。利威尔不明白。为什么？法兰告诉他，因为喜欢，因为爱，爱就是没有原因地想要对一个人很好。利威尔陷进了爱情的软绵绵轻飘飘的云朵里，像柔软的羽绒被，令人难以离开。</p><p>本科毕业，他们都还留在同一座城市，不同的是利威尔步入社会成为了工作人，而法兰选择继续读研。法兰家就在本地，虽说不是富二代，但小康家庭经济压力是不大的，家里甚至把他爸淘汰下来的一辆本田留给他开。不像利威尔，他想快一点工作，早一点赚钱。</p><p>圣诞节正好是周五，也是利威尔的生日。那段时间法兰正在跟导师做一个项目，需要实地调研，好在就在临市，法兰开车两个多钟头就到了。知道法兰最近都不在，利威尔心里没有打算过这个生日，在认识法兰之前，他从来没有过过生日。利威尔下了班，想和往常一样，回到住处，叫点外卖。圣诞节，今天稍微吃一点贵的东西也没事吧，正考虑着，法兰的电话来了。</p><p>“利维，你下班了没呀？”</p><p>“嗯，刚下。”</p><p>“今天有什么打算，想吃什么？”</p><p>利威尔摇头，又想到电话那边看不见，老老实实说：“没有，我打算回家。”</p><p>“好，好，那也行。我这边等会儿就没什么事了，我开车回去，可能会晚一点，你等我。”</p><p>利威尔看了看表，已经八点多了，法兰赶回来也许要十一点多甚至更晚。“别，没关系的，你们的项目不是一直要到一月份吗，明天还要赶回去吧，你别折腾了。”</p><p>“不，我可以待一个周末再回去。陪你过生日。”</p><p>利威尔有点不好意思：“今天太晚了，你开车太累了……”</p><p>法兰在电话里笑起来：“你怀疑我的体力吗？”</p><p>“法兰！”听出了话里有话，利威尔的耳朵通红。</p><p>就是这样一个决定，使得那之后的每一天，利威尔都在悔恨与痛苦中度过。如果当时自己坚持阻止了法兰，是不是一切就不会发生？如果当时自己考虑一下夜晚开车的危险系数，是不是就会强硬地制止他？如果那天不是自己的生日，他是不是就不会非要赶回来？</p><p>利威尔无数次地反问自己，没有答案，不会再有答案。</p><p>赶到医院时，利威尔看到的已经是一具尸体，冰冷的、法兰的尸体。他几乎瘫在床前，眼泪从他圆睁的眼中流下，他不断地流泪，嘴中竟发不出一点声音。为什么？为什么会这样？为什么会是法兰？<br/>为什么珍视的人最终都会离自己而去。</p><p>火机是在车后座找到的，法兰的车在黑暗中撞上了一辆停在路边的卡车，前座几乎全部毁坏，后座里放着火机，和一个小号生日蛋糕。蛋糕也早已因为撞击而面目模糊，巧克力与奶油混在一起，摊满了整个盒子。</p><p>这支火机是法兰留给利威尔的最后一样东西。两年过去了，利威尔出于习惯、出于怀念、出于忏悔，每天都把它装在身上。利威尔在对自己的无尽责备中暗暗发誓，无论用什么方法，他要把火机找回来。</p><p> </p><p>韩吉最近明显发觉，埃尔文出去抽烟的频率变高了。八卦的触觉被打开，韩吉机警地问当事人：“埃尔文，你之前烟瘾没有这么大啊？”</p><p>埃尔文顺嘴搪塞过去：“屋里太闷，我出去透透气，顺便抽烟。”</p><p>“噢……是吗。”</p><p>话虽如此，埃尔文心里暗暗叫苦，自从出现了这支火机，自己说瞎话越来越熟练。神仙啊，救苦救难的菩萨啊，请让我找到那个我想要找的人吧！</p><p>埃尔文的思路是这样的，既然要物归原主，那失主一定还是会到丢东西的地方寻找，这个吸烟区是他唯一的希望。这件事情一天得不到解决，埃尔文的心就一天高高悬着，一边上班，一边脑中时不时就会被这件事情萦绕起来，埃尔文好难受，好焦虑，他不想一直拿着别人的东西，他甚至设身处地地做了换位思考，如果丢东西的人是自己，还是一个如此贵重的物品，肯定很着急的。如果对方是一个很有钱的人，或许就会对丢了这么一个东西不是很在意，埃尔文回忆起失主的模样，白净的、很秀气的脸庞，穿一件白色宽松的长袖T恤，外面套一件浅蓝色宽松的短袖衬衫，是那种很流行的City boy风格的叠穿。裤子是深一个色号的蓝色，九分裤，裤脚整整齐齐地挽起来，露出一截细细的、同样秀气的脚脖。埃尔文惊诧于自己居然清清楚楚记得对方如此多的细节。但是仅凭这些并不能判断出此人的经济能力，倒是能反映出这是一个干净的、区别于大多数男人的、对自己的装束有所要求的人。</p><p>在双方都有很强的意念想要找到对方时，这件事大概率上是会实现的。看到利威尔从写字楼侧边的窄门里出来时，埃尔文激动地有点紧张，神仙保佑，菩萨显灵了，那一刻的利威尔仿佛脚踏七彩祥云，飘飘然落至埃尔文面前。</p><p>“您好，不知道您还有没有印象。”神仙开口了。神仙的声音也是温柔似水的。</p><p>埃尔文连忙回答：“我知道，我最近每天都在找你，终于等到了。”话音刚落，埃尔文觉得似乎不太对，又连忙从兜里拿出火机，火机被埃尔文用一小块手绢妥当地包着，此时他一层一层把手绢摊开，像是在拆一件礼物。“你在找这个吧。”</p><p>利威尔有些愣神，这一周他趁午休时间在楼里上上下下转悠，每层都属于不同的公司，他总是在别人公司门口走来走去，未免显得形迹可疑。利威尔脸皮薄，只好欲说还休地停留一会儿，期望那个人能恰巧路过。事实上并没有。他也想到最有可能找到的地方是吸烟区，他在一家咨询公司做BD，加班出差是家常便饭，工作时间更是很难有空闲。最近手头两个项目并行，利威尔更是焦头烂额，凭借着仅有的几次喘气的空闲跑下来，吸烟区里三三两两有说有笑，环视一圈，没有他要找的人。就这样持续了几天，利威尔几乎觉得没戏了，他在心里为自己判了死刑，大海捞针，水中捞月，但是他不能就此放弃。</p><p>于是他来了。</p><p>周五的落日格外可爱，充斥着即将解放的快乐。五点多，一些传统的公司已经陆陆续续有人下班了，吸烟区自然没有其他人。埃尔文的脸在夕阳下熠熠生辉，湛蓝的双眼向利威尔展示了一种颇为诚挚的情绪。利威尔从他手中接过火机，连同手绢一起。“是的，我最近都在找它，非常感谢你。”</p><p>“真的很抱歉，我当时应该立即还给你的。”</p><p>利威尔摇头：“是我有急事，我走得太着急了。总之，真的很谢谢你。”</p><p>埃尔文看着他，小小的脸，小小的身体，却并不瘦弱，他低下头，露出一点剃得很干净的后颈，他在用手绢细心地擦拭火机机身，完全一副沉浸其中的样子，倏然又想起什么似的：“啊，对不起，这个是你的。”是手绢。“我会把它洗干净还给你。”</p><p>埃尔文下意识地想说没关系，一块手绢而已，自己没想再拿回来的。暮光在利威尔的脸上投下很柔和的颜色，让他原本苍白的面孔变得有些红扑扑的，使埃尔文联想到某种小动物，他福至心灵地回答：“好，那麻烦你了。”</p><p>利威尔表示没什么，这就要走了。埃尔文忽然想起什么，叫住他：“到时候你要怎么还给我呢？加微信吧，方便联系。”</p><p>“啊，好。”利威尔乖乖掏出手机，打开二维码让埃尔文扫。</p><p>“对了，我叫埃尔文。你呢？”</p><p>“利威尔。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“那我先上去了，还有工作。”利威尔冲埃尔文点了一下头，算是道别。</p><p>“好，我把这支烟抽完。再见。”</p><p>“再见。”</p><p>利威尔小小的身影从窄门里消失了。埃尔文的内心还处在一种激动之中，毕竟这件事困扰他一小段时间了，现在解决了，而且解决得很好，他很满意。他打开手机，刚刚发出的好友申请还没有被通过，他点开利威尔的个人信息。昵称是Levi，头像是一张黑白的海报，点进大图，是电影《超脱》，埃尔文看过，且非常喜欢。利威尔的朋友圈是不对陌生人可见的，埃尔文暂时能获取到的信息仅有这些。</p><p>直到晚上九点多，埃尔文的微信提示音响了一下，是利威尔通过了他。我通过了你的朋友验证请求，现在我们可以开始聊天了。系统自动消息。埃尔文有些忐忑，来自于对陌生和未知的忐忑，也说不上为什么，他还挺想认识利威尔的，看到他今天面对失而复得的火机时仔细又认真的样子，应该是很重要的东西吧。</p><p>“hi”</p><p>这样想着，埃尔文发送出第一条消息。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*埃尔文骗猫作战第一步：爱他就和他一起坐地铁哦！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3</p><p>利威尔九点来钟吃完饭到家，想起来埃尔文的好友申请他还没有通过。利威尔挺没想到的，他平常除了工作联系人，几乎想不起来上一次这样微信加人是什么时候了。埃尔文的昵称是E.S，他名字的缩写，头像是他的自拍，背影，在海边的夕阳里向海水探出一只脚。还挺唯美。</p><p>利威尔通过没多久，对方发来一条消息，hi。</p><p>-hi。利威尔礼貌而克制。</p><p>-咱们也算是无巧不成书 哈哈<br/>-嗯，很高兴认识。依然很克制。</p><p>-你的头像我认识，《超脱》，我很喜欢，看过好几遍。</p><p>埃尔文打出上面这句话时心惊胆战，觉得自己太冒失了，太明显了。他还一点都不了解利威尔，包括他的取向，他只是觉得想要和利威尔再走得近一点，想要跟利威尔成为朋友。抱着这样的想法，埃尔文强行开启了一个话题。《超脱》是关于人与人相互救赎的主题，埃尔文觉得这个聊天主题会比较深刻，具有一定的讨论性。</p><p>-是吗，我也很喜欢<br/>-看结尾时我哭了，你呢？<br/>-我还好，没有哭。利威尔撒了谎，电影结尾让他哭成泪人，但是他不好意思说。</p><p>-哈哈哈 也许我比较感性一点[憨笑]<br/>-哈哈<br/>-呃……不好意思 一下说了许多 不打扰你休息了 周末愉快[调皮]<br/>-周末愉快。</p><p>埃尔文原本是试探性地表示自己的贸然打扰，但利威尔从善如流，没有表现出想多聊的样子，冷静地结束了这场对话。确实，就没有什么好聊的。埃尔文感受到了利威尔身上有种拒人千里之外的冷淡，他不确定是否针对自己，他看上去非常讨厌吗？从小到大，埃尔文的人缘一直很好，他良好的家庭教育和这张具有亲和力的脸为他赢得许多人气，在人际交往这个方面，他还从没有吃过亏。于是埃尔文想，或许是自己太冒进了，非亲非故，没有人会在认识第一天就敞开心扉的。在这种莫名的胜负欲的激励下，埃尔文想跟利威尔做朋友的心情更加强烈了。</p><p>平心而论，埃尔文不是一个gay达非常灵敏的人，在鱼龙混杂的gay圈，一切皆有可能，埃尔文只在心里小小地猜测了一下，只是小小地。没关系的，不是也没关系，路过街边最好吃的那家烘焙店，如果恰好有热烘烘的贝果，当然会很开心，如果没有，也没关系的。对此时的埃尔文来说，利威尔的重要程度和街边售卖的贝果是一样的。还没有那么重要。</p><p>利威尔正在一丝不苟地洗手绢，用味道很好闻的香皂，手绢本身其实是干净的，是埃尔文特意找出来的一块没有用过的手绢，只是利威尔过不了自己心里这一关，得干干净净地还回去才行。手绢这种东西，现在已经很少有人会用了，这一块是蓝色、灰色和白色的小方格相间的图案，被利威尔洗得香喷喷的，用小夹子夹着，挂在阳台上。</p><p>利威尔坐在床边摩挲着今天失而复得的火机，用拇指拨开盖，清脆的一声，滑动滚轮，火光在他脸上投射下一小片模糊不清的影子。就这样反复了几次，利威尔不忍再看，他收起手，顺便拉出床头柜的第一张抽屉，将火机稳妥地放置其中。抽屉合起来，看不到了。</p><p>两年的时间令撕裂的伤口愈合，长出新肉，而火机的丢失令利威尔几乎崩溃，该死，他知道自己反应过度了，但是他不能就此轻易地放过自己。他甚至绝望地想，如果火机没办法找回来，那这就是上天对他的又一次惩罚，他的罪业他将永远背负，他无法取得任何人的原谅。于是今天在吸烟区见到埃尔文的那一刻，他心中酸楚交加，找回失物的感觉不是开心，不是激动，是死里逃生，是上天对他的怜惜，是冥冥之中传来的征兆。</p><p> </p><p>周一埃尔文收到利威尔的微信。问他什么时候方便，他要把手绢还给他。埃尔文经过一番深思熟虑，挑选了晚上下班时间。白天也可以的，他甚至随时可以出来，但是他怕利威尔上班时间很忙，他想在可能的情况下多争取一点时间。</p><p>利威尔答应了。“你要下班的时候告诉我。”</p><p>“看你方便吧，我今天下班会晚一点。你下班和我说，我下楼。”</p><p>“好，到时联系。”</p><p>埃尔文正在为自己的小心思而沾沾自喜，他要跟利威尔一起下班。于是当天又发生了非常诡异的情形，六点半，韩吉和米克像是约好似的共同起身，准时下班是一种美德，埃尔文经常跟他们一起下班，他和米克去坐地铁，韩吉家离得近，坐公交。两个人发话了：“埃尔文，走吗？”</p><p>埃尔文在虚无的电脑界面前磨磨蹭蹭，他盯着干净的电脑桌面，说道：“你们先走吧，我还有点活没做完。”</p><p>下班不积极，思想有问题，但是没有人怀疑他，他们的工作通常都能准点下班，只有少数时候需要加班。韩吉冲他挥挥手，米克已经穿好了外套，冲他点点头。“明天见哟——”</p><p>埃尔文开始了他的等待，他不知道利威尔一般几点下班，正好借今天的机会了解一下。七点整，微信消息来了。</p><p>“你下班了吗？抱歉我问得是不是有点晚。”</p><p>“还没有，准备下。”</p><p>“好，我也要走了。”</p><p>“一楼见。”</p><p>“OK”</p><p>埃尔文立刻关机收拾东西冲进电梯，半小时的时间让他变得迫不及待起来。利威尔小小的身影从电梯口出现了，他穿一件浅色的夹克，里面是一件白色衬衣，看上去颇为青春洋溢。埃尔文远远冲他招手，利威尔走过来，有些不好意思地说：“临走耽误了几分钟，抱歉。”</p><p>埃尔文摇摇头：“没事，我也刚下来。你公司在几楼？”</p><p>“7楼。”</p><p>“我在15楼，生物医药公司。”</p><p>“听起来蛮高端的。”</p><p>“这没什么，是我的对口专业。”埃尔文笑起来，“你呢？”</p><p>“商务拓展，挺无聊的工作。”</p><p>“是需要经常加班的那种吗？”</p><p>“差不多吧。”</p><p>两个人闲聊着已经走出了公司，利威尔从包里掏出手绢，被他工工整整叠好，在他掌心上像一件艺术品。埃尔文小心接过来，隔着不远还能闻到一点清香，混合着夜风中树木的气味，令埃尔文陶醉。他手心湿湿的，把干燥的手绢装进兜里，在口袋里暗暗摩挲。他对利威尔说谢谢。走到公司前的大路上，他又问利威尔，你怎么回家？</p><p>利威尔说：“我坐地铁。”</p><p>“我也是。”埃尔文很高兴，因为他真的要去坐地铁，他们可以顺理成章地一起。</p><p>公司走到地铁站的距离不长不短，据地图app的计算有1.1公里，走路的话大约要十来分钟。不仅如此，这一路上热闹非凡，各种商家的眼睛都盯着这群下班族，奶茶店、面包店、炸鸡店、酸辣粉、麻辣烫、烤冷面、关东煮……应有尽有。埃尔文有时不想回家吃饭，就会在这条路上解决晚饭。一路上利威尔很安静，都是埃尔文在说话，偶尔问他问题，他就温顺地回答。没有聊什么特别的，无非就是问问工作如何，老板如何，回家要在哪一站下车。过红绿灯路口时，路边许多人站在斑马线边上等绿灯，三三两两下班的同事，周边学校的学生，还有傍晚遛狗的老人。他们站在最边上，忽然从自行车道飞驰出一辆电动车，是外卖骑手，几乎贴着边上的人衣摆飞过。埃尔文在第一时间下意识地拽了一把利威尔的胳膊：“小心！”人群也躁动起来，有声音纷纷说，怎么骑车的呀，太危险了吧，哎呀送外卖的也都不容易，不容易也不能这样呀。埃尔文在一瞬间伸出手，又在一瞬间收回手，但是刚才的触感留在他手间，利威尔的胳膊细细的，隔着外套还能隐约摸到一截关节骨。</p><p>短短的路也像很长，埃尔文觉得他们走了好久，他几乎产生错觉，好像他们一起走过无数次这条路。地铁站就在前面了，他们要坐同一条线路，利威尔比他早三站下车。地铁的楼梯，安检，闸机口，这才是他们各自经过了无数遍的地方，平常埃尔文都是和米克一起坐地铁的，今天身边换了人，感受也大为不同。利威尔把包放进篮子里通过安检，过了闸机口他掏出一个小瓶，免水洗手液，仔仔细细洗了一遍手。埃尔文在一边静静看他，利威尔注意到了，问他：“你要吗？”埃尔文想了想，点点头，于是利威尔在他手心也挤了一坨洗手液。</p><p>埃尔文一边搓手一边问：“等下不是还要上地铁吗，要扶栏杆什么的。”</p><p>利威尔不以为意：“下车我还会再洗一次手。”</p><p>“真讲究。”埃尔文笑出来。</p><p>“脏啊。”</p><p>晚上七点多的地铁正是高峰，虽然不至于上不去，但车厢内的拥挤程度也令利威尔死死皱起眉头。他与埃尔文面对面站着，埃尔文靠近车门处的栏杆，地势很稳。车内充斥着人的味道，温度有些高，一些味道就更加嚣张。利威尔揉揉鼻子，又甩甩头，在埃尔文看来像小狗一样。中途又有许多人上车了，埃尔文几乎贴在栏杆上，利威尔几乎贴在埃尔文身上，他们之间有一个拳头的距离，利威尔惊奇地发现，埃尔文身上的味道很好闻，不是香水，而是洗衣液和柔顺剂的味道，他又吸了几下鼻子，更像小狗了。埃尔文泰山崩于前而色不变，他此时在心里默默感谢韩吉，最近他换了新的洗衣产品，是韩吉给他推荐的洗衣留香凝珠，软软的小球，直接和衣服一起扔进洗衣机就好，香味持久得让整个阳台像一个花园。地铁上很拥挤，也就没有空间腾出手玩手机，埃尔文自然而然地看利威尔，利威尔则一手抓着栏杆安静地闭着眼，细细的眉眼，闭着眼时眼睫垂下一块小小的阴影，埃尔文目不转睛。</p><p>过了几站，车上终于松动许多，利威尔睁开眼，埃尔文及时地察觉到，在他睁眼前移开了目光。利威尔并没有睡，他只是习惯在地铁上闭眼休息，但是闭眼时仍然能感觉到有一束目光在看他。埃尔文开口提醒：“下一站到了。”</p><p>“嗯，我该下了。”利威尔整整衣服，往门口挪了挪。</p><p>“再见。”埃尔文冲他微笑。</p><p>“再见。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*第一次一起吃饭竟然是在麦当劳，泪眼朦胧了（不要看不起M记啊！！！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4</p><p>利威尔是一个常年电量不足的人，法兰的死亡让他几乎关机了，不按时吃饭，不按时睡觉，不想吃，也睡不着。埃尔文从第一次见到利威尔时就是这个感觉，不太有精神的、戒备心很强的人，于是他很想看看满电的利威尔是什么样的。与利威尔接触的时间越久，这种想法就越强烈。埃尔文扪心自问，自己和利威尔算是认识吗，应该算吧，在写字楼的电梯里碰到会打招呼的关系，下班一起走到地铁站的关系，加了微信却没怎么聊过天的关系。除此之外，他对利威尔几乎一无所知。</p><p>傍晚十一点，埃尔文合上手里的《圣经、新教与自然科学的兴起》，晚间又在知识海洋里徜徉了，让埃尔文精神振奋，于是他决定今天可以晚一点睡。上班要早起，埃尔文不是熬夜派，他雷打不动每天十一点半准时躺下睡觉，在这个年轻人普遍晚睡的世界，埃尔文算得上是异类，因此他经常第二天起床才一一查看昨晚漏掉的群消息。倒也没什么特别，他的小群里无非是韩吉分享的x组八卦，米克分享的点击复制到桃宝¥GYbucksah¥，“这个好好用，推荐”。难得有闲情逸致熬夜的晚上，埃尔文兴致勃勃地刷了一会儿微博，又刷了一会儿朋友圈，最后点开了和利威尔的微信聊天对话框，他想去利威尔的朋友圈看看。</p><p>“我拍了拍Levi”。埃尔文眼前一黑，社死性手滑。埃尔文在尴尬里急中生智，拍一拍也可以撤回的，但是没来得及，消息框上方显示对方正在输入中，埃尔文停下了动作。</p><p>“？”利威尔碰巧正在看手机，于是他秒回了。</p><p>“抱歉，刚刚手机没拿稳，手滑了。”</p><p>“哦，没事。”</p><p>“这么晚还没睡吗？”既然拍了，埃尔文强行聊起来。</p><p>“嗯，我睡得比较晚。”利威尔长期失眠，靠服用褪黑素来助眠。</p><p>“哈哈，我作息比较像老年人，往常这时我都睡了。”</p><p>“那今天呢？”</p><p>“刚刚看了会儿书，有点睡不着。”</p><p>“什么书，还有提神功能？”</p><p>“《圣经、新教与自然科学的兴起》。呃，你可能不会感兴趣的……”</p><p>“听上去有点晦涩，不过这个话题挺有趣的。”</p><p>“是吧，讲宗教、哲学和科学，实话说我还没完全吃透。不说这个了，抱歉这么晚没打扰到你吧？”埃尔文察觉到利威尔比往常活跃，他们的对话目前为止都进行得很顺畅。</p><p>“没有，我也在看书。”</p><p>“哦，什么书？”</p><p>“没什么，随便看的小说。”</p><p>“哈，你好像很神秘。”</p><p>“为什么这样说？”</p><p>“感觉而已。你经常睡得很晚吗？”</p><p>“我睡眠不太好，有时候需要吃药。但是今天药吃完了。”利威尔难以想象会跟一个萍水相逢的人轻易地说出自己常年失眠的情况。可是与埃尔文的聊天令他有一种久违的轻松感，也许陌生人之间的聊天就是如此，不用对彼此负责，反倒说出几句平常难以启齿的真话。</p><p>“啊？是很严重的失眠吧？”埃尔文的精神头来了，原来看上去恹恹不乐的人是一位失眠患者，埃尔文前不久的项目就是与安眠药相关的，再一次无巧不成书地，利威尔打在埃尔文的手背上了。“你平常吃哪一种药？”</p><p>“褪黑素一类的。”</p><p>“不可以的！褪黑素长期吃会有副作用，你要慢慢停下来。我在这个领域做过一些研究，如果你相信我的话。”</p><p>利威尔被埃尔文的口吻打动了，他温顺地回答：“好。”</p><p>“你今天就没有药可以吃了对吧，那今晚怎么办？”</p><p>“听天由命吧，也许会睡着的。”</p><p>埃尔文皱了皱眉头，他很不喜欢这个自暴自弃的态度。“我家里有，我给你。”</p><p>“你也失眠？”</p><p>“没有，是前一阵调研的项目。所以，我这个会和市场上大多数的药有所区别，副作用相对很小。”埃尔文恨不能把自己40多页的调研报告拿出来给利威尔看，他很焦急，也很真挚。“给我你的地址好吗， 闪送给你。”</p><p>利威尔很诧异也很震惊，他没有想到埃尔文竟然要真的付诸行动而不是嘴上说说，一时间他有些无措，他并不习惯这种来自他人的关怀，这让他受宠若惊，也让他如坐针毡。“不，不用了，我没事的。”</p><p>“地址。”</p><p>利威尔沉默许久，打出一行“今天很晚了，不方便的”又删掉，又打出一行“抱歉这太麻烦你了，我不能给你”，还是删掉了。利威尔发送了一串地址和手机号。</p><p>埃尔文家到利威尔家的直线距离只有4.3公里，不算远。埃尔文多加了15块跑腿费叫到了最快上门的闪送，没用到半小时，闪送员敲响了利威尔家的门。十二点多了，利威尔拎着手提袋发怔，袋子用一截透明胶封住了，他找来剪刀小心地剪开，里面是三盒药，利威尔没有见过的药，包装也和一般市面上售卖的有所不同。盒子的最下方压了一张纸条，上面是埃尔文的笔迹，“每周吃两到三次就可以，不用每天吃。睡前一小时吃。”龙飞凤舞，但是很好看。</p><p>“收到了，谢谢你。”利威尔想了想，又发送了一个“^^”表情。</p><p>埃尔文颇有一种完成使命的感觉，他感受到了利威尔从未流露过的东西，温和，柔软，还有一些其他的什么。这让埃尔文也无比高兴，能帮助到利威尔，哪怕只是一丝半毫，埃尔文也有甘之如饴的会心一击。“收到就好，希望你今天会睡个好觉。”埃尔文说。</p><p>利威尔吃了一片药，关了灯躺在床上，他心中还为今晚发生的事情而惴惴不安，对于他来说这是一个天大的人情，他很愧疚，应该是他害得埃尔文今晚熬夜了，明天不是周末，睡眠不足去上班是很痛苦的，他深谙此痛。他想跟埃尔文道谢，也想跟埃尔文道歉，他眼前像过电影一样模拟着与埃尔文交谈的场面。如今的利威尔，已经无法承受任何一份来源不明的好意了。在这样的混乱心情中，利威尔沉沉睡去。</p><p> </p><p>埃尔文很感激自己阴差阳错的拍一拍，不但与利威尔拉近了关系，还得到了利威尔的地址。埃尔文开始隔三差五地加购一些助眠的小玩意儿，有this work的睡眠喷雾，有欧舒丹的薰衣草睡眠精油，还有PF的安神香氛，都是他从网上搜罗来的，一股脑儿下了单寄往利威尔家。</p><p>利威尔下了班，一头雾水地从快递柜里取出好几个快递，快递单上只有商家的信息，但是他猜到了。 他摆好几样东西，拍了一张照片发给埃尔文。“是你买的吗？”没有别人了。</p><p>过了二十分钟，刚刚洗过澡的埃尔文拿起手机愉快地回复：“是呀，我忘记告诉你了，看别人推荐效果还不错，你试试看[愉快]”</p><p>“多少钱？我转给你。”</p><p>“不用了，就算是我送给你的。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为我知道失眠很痛苦的，我希望自己能帮助你。”义正言辞，埃尔文心里的确是这样想的，但是还有一个更重要的原因，他隐瞒了，还不可以说。</p><p>“这也是你研究的一部分吗？”</p><p>“嗯，算是吧。”</p><p>利威尔心里忽然轻松了一点，如果他只是作为一个实验对象的话，如果是这样的原因的话，好像没有那么难以接受了。“哈，那也希望我对你的研究有所帮助。”</p><p>埃尔文发送了一个耶的手势。埃尔文的心里有小兔子跑过，好好骗。</p><p>有了这个前提，埃尔文可以很光明正大地和利威尔开启话题了，像是对待一个普通病人那样，埃尔文是他的私人医生。转天中午，埃尔文询问了利威尔昨晚的睡眠情况，似乎真的改善了一些，晚上没有那么容易醒了，也不像从前那么多梦了。埃尔文很满意，同时他自然又忐忑地发出了他们认识以来的第一个邀请：中午一起下楼吃饭吗？</p><p>午休时间有一个半小时，埃尔文通常选择点外卖，有时跟韩吉和米克一起还能凑到满减，公司楼下不远有便利店，有重庆小面，有酸辣粉，有轻食餐，有韩料，还有一家麦当劳。没办法走得太远，于是选择自然要少一点。</p><p>于是埃尔文和利威尔的第一次吃饭是麦当劳。</p><p>韩料店看起来要高档一点，但是人已经满了，他们没有等位的富裕时间。麦当劳也不错，埃尔文安慰自己，原本就只是想跟利威尔再走得近一点而已，关系还没有到那一步，这只是一次同事之间（在一栋楼里上班勉强也可以算作同事关系）的共进午餐。他们一起在自助点餐机上点了餐，埃尔文要了麦辣鸡腿堡套餐，他把可乐换成了零度，利威尔要了板烧套餐，把可乐换成了红茶，他们又多要了一份麦乐鸡和一份鸡翅。扫码的时候利威尔飞快地把提前准备好的二维码放在机器前，埃尔文只好作罢，他冲利威尔笑笑：“谢谢你请我吃饭。”</p><p>利威尔很认真地看他：“谢谢你帮我治病。这段时间你的饭都应该是我请。”</p><p>“只有请吃饭吗？”</p><p>“那你想要什么？”</p><p>埃尔文蓝色的眼中干净澄澈，语气中仍旧带一点笑意：“治病当然是不求回报的。”</p><p>利威尔想从他的眼中读出什么来，却失败了，他在一片蓝色的中看见了自己的影子，他移开目光，没有说话。</p><p>麦当劳里大多是周围的上班族，匆匆忙忙来，匆匆忙忙走，也有三四个同事一起来，谈笑风生。他们分工合理，埃尔文负责排队取餐，利威尔去占座，运气很好，眼尖的利威尔占到了一个带沙发的座位。他冲埃尔文挥手，埃尔文端着满满当当一个托盘走来，嘴里还不忘称赞：太好了，我还以为我们得站着吃了。利威尔笑笑：“怎么会。”</p><p>他们隔壁桌是妈妈带着两个小孩，桌上是儿童套餐，有吃的，还有玩具，小男孩一边吃一边玩，主要是在玩。埃尔文看着小男孩，小男孩被他的亲和力感染了，冲埃尔文笑，还是个很小的小孩，要坐在专门的婴儿座椅上，他和埃尔文手舞足蹈，埃尔文也冲他做鬼脸。</p><p>玩够了，埃尔文对利威尔说：“我小时候都很珍惜来麦当劳的，那时一个汉堡要十块钱，很奢侈的，在考试成绩很好的时候我爸妈才带我来。”</p><p>利威尔想了想，说：“我好像是大学之后才吃过麦当劳的。”他小时候根本不知道汉堡和薯条是什么，别说麦当劳，吃一顿饱饭都已经很难得。</p><p>“啊？你小时候不会想吃麦当劳吗？”此时的埃尔文散发着强烈的何不食肉糜之感。他完全没有多想，利威尔如今看上去完全是一个有着不错经济水平的人，埃尔文想当然地觉得他们是一样的，富足的家庭，正常的教育，沐浴着阳光长大的人是想象不了暗无天日的环境的。</p><p>“嗯，小的时候我不爱吃。”利威尔没有说。他为自己假想出的过去是和大家一样的，汉堡、薯条、麦当劳、玩具，他假想中的童年也有。</p><p>“那现在呢，也不爱吃吗？”埃尔文有点紧张，担心利威尔是为了迁就自己才答应来麦当劳的。</p><p>利威尔摇摇头：“小的时候不爱吃，现在爱吃。”</p><p>埃尔文松下一口气，笑了：“那就好。”</p><p>他们吃完了各自的套餐，又分着吃完了麦乐鸡和鸡翅，利威尔平常饭量很小，这一顿是他近期的极限。“吃得好饱。你呢？”利威尔用纸擦嘴，擦手，又不知道从哪掏出一小瓶免水洗手液。</p><p>“我还行，不过好久没有吃麦当劳了，好好吃。”埃尔文也擦了嘴，他冲利威尔伸出手掌，表示他也想要洗手液。之前在地铁站见识过，今天也不为利威尔随身带着洗手液大惊小怪了。</p><p>利威尔挤了一坨在他手心，抬头的时候眼睛略过埃尔文的嘴角，一小块炸鸡残渣没有擦掉。利威尔指指自己的嘴角，示意他：“这里，没有擦干净。”</p><p>埃尔文看不到，两手又沾满了洗手液，一时间有点狼狈，心里好窘迫，刚刚不是擦过嘴了吗，擦的什么啊。还在埃尔文愣神的时候，利威尔的手已经伸过来了，食指指腹很轻地拂过他的嘴角，擦掉了。利威尔的手凉凉的，还有一点洗手液的香味。埃尔文愣怔着，不好意思起来，指尖的触感还停留在他嘴边：“哦，谢谢。”</p><p>“没事。”利威尔一边说着，一边又为自己洗了一遍手。</p><p>完全被可爱到了。埃尔文心里从奔跑的小兔子变成了非洲大迁徙。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*文文之突击告白（居然失败了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5</p><p>利威尔有意无意地，在楼里碰到埃尔文的次数增多了，在电梯里，在吸烟区，在楼下的星巴克。埃尔文高大，英俊，走在路上想不被看到都很难，利威尔心思如发，也从埃尔文身上观察出一些端倪。比如，埃尔文有健身的习惯，有一次下班遇到正要去楼下健身房的埃尔文。再比如，埃尔文的衣服基本上都是同一种风格的，虽然没有利威尔这么精于收拾自己，但也绝不是直男的打扮，头发是被一丝不苟精致梳理过的，衬衣熨帖平整，连鞋子边都是干净的，利威尔喜好整洁的心得到了一丝治愈。利威尔观察了如此多的关于埃尔文的细节，唯独一份苦心被埃尔文好好地藏起来。见面时像朋友一样打招呼，在微信里自然地聊天，即便说的都是一些可有可无的无聊事，可是又有什么是真的有趣呢，来自朋友的闲聊，来自朋友的助眠药物，来自朋友的睡眠喷雾，来自朋友的……这合理吗？利威尔不愿细想，他讨厌欠别人人情，他希望自己是埃尔文一个成功的试验对象，他重获睡眠质量，埃尔文加薪升职，一举两得。</p><p>这种情况持续到埃尔文出差。作为公司的优秀精英员工，埃尔文被独自派往广州开始了为期一周的交流学习。十一月的广州仍然炎热得发烫，埃尔文穿短袖短裤，却仍然在走出白云机场的一瞬间被高温的空气灼伤了。踏着热浪，埃尔文颇有一种荣归故里的感觉，虽然不是广州人，但是他在这里度过了漫长的学生时代，本科，硕士，博士，八年时间令他对这里的一切无比熟悉。这一回交流学习正是在他的母校。埃尔文是专业的骄傲，也是学校的骄傲，回到学校，自然要拜访拜访导师，见一见比他小很多很多的师弟师妹。埃尔文白天参加课题研究会，晚上约了几个在广州的同窗跟导师在学校外的粤菜馆吃饭。回到学校了，埃尔文觉得自己又回到了学生时代，在老师面前，他还是那个治学严谨的学徒，是象牙塔尖的明珠。那一顿饭吃得逸兴遄飞，他们在人声喧哗的餐馆里聊学术，聊工作，聊人生理想和荏苒时光。</p><p>埃尔文的取向是公开的，连导师都知道，他和导师的关系很好，亦师亦友。导师很支持，也很关心他：“怎么样，现在身边有合适的人了吗？”导师也催人谈恋爱。</p><p>埃尔文的脑中浮现出一个人，他有点儿羞涩起来，好像还不能算合适，在心里想想总可以吧。“最近认识了一个人，感觉挺不错的。”埃尔文的评价很中肯。</p><p>导师频频点头，一面提起普洱茶壶一面鼓励道：“好啊，感觉不错就要有所行动啊，知道吗。”</p><p>埃尔文连忙把导师手里的壶抢过去：“我来。”为桌上几个杯子都斟满，又说，“还不知道是什么情况呢，慢慢来嘛。”</p><p>“那你也要好好把握，多试试啊，多试试才有结果。”</p><p>埃尔文笑：“我知道。”</p><p>那天晚上，埃尔文似乎是被导师鼓励到了，勇气也比往常多几分。傍晚的珠江边上还人声鼎沸，夜跑的人，遛狗的人，谈恋爱的学生，刚刚下班的白领。埃尔文沿着江边走，潮湿的风让他的脸颊黏腻起来，江水摇晃，更远处是辉煌的城市灯火，他很想分享这一切，分享潮湿的风，珠江上龙舟模样的夜游船，江边欢快的小狗。他想起为数不多的几次与利威尔一起走向地铁站的情景，同样是傍晚，却和这里的风景大相径庭。要是利威尔也在这里就好了，他这样想。</p><p>利威尔近来忙得没日没夜，连续几天加班到快十一点，眼下原本淡淡的青色加深了，精神上的电量不足变成了实打实的黑眼圈写在脸上。今天难得早一点，十点不到，利威尔拖着最后一口气走出公司，收到了一条微信。</p><p>微信来自埃尔文。内容是一张照片，利威尔点开，是夜色中的广州塔。</p><p>“我来广州出差了。你看，这是小蛮腰，还有月亮。”埃尔文又接着发了一条消息。</p><p>利威尔重新点开图片，放大仔细看，才发现广州塔旁边有一枚小小弯弯的月牙。照片是埃尔文打开夜间模式屏息凝神拍下来的，小蛮腰五颜六色，丑丑的，把那一片夜空都照亮了。利威尔抬头看看，他也看到了月牙，小小的，挂在写字楼宇一角。利威尔也拍下一张照片，发送。“我这里也有。”</p><p>照片上是有一个楼角，即便是一个角，埃尔文也再熟悉不过。“这么晚才下班？”</p><p>“最近有点忙。”</p><p>“好辛苦。”</p><p>“还行，快忙完了。”</p><p>“你吃过饭了吗？”</p><p>“在公司吃了外卖。”</p><p>“那就好。我晚上吃了粤菜，好久没有来广州了，还是很好吃。”</p><p>他们絮絮叨叨地又聊了很久，主要是埃尔文在说，他来广州待了两天，就几乎想把每件事都分享给利威尔。怎么会这样。利威尔不是没有听出埃尔文话中的意图，如果说之前关于失眠的话题还可以算作是工作所需，那这又是什么呢？朋友之间的聊天，正常的朋友之间也会这样聊天吧？利威尔不知道，也不敢确定，他一潭死水的生活难得出现了一点涟漪，利威尔却因此害怕了。埃尔文与他素不相识，只是因为借火机才有接触的，但是后来埃尔文的表现却异常活跃，深夜给他发闪送，在淘宝上给他买东西，约他一起吃饭，现在出差还给他发了照片。利威尔不知道埃尔文是什么取向，他只能盲目地猜测，如果真的是自己想的那样呢？自己又做了什么，明明觉得会麻烦人还是给了对方地址，收到的快递也没有退回去，在刚刚收到埃尔文发来的消息时甚至还有点期待。真过分啊，就这样一直接受着别人的好意，被关心着很舒服吧，什么都不用做就能被照顾，为什么呢。一旦想到这个层面，利威尔内心很快抵触起来了，不想也不应该接受这样的关系。什么也不会改变，什么也不会发生，他宁愿待在自己死水般的世界里，到老，到死。</p><p>利威尔冷静了下来，无视了埃尔文最后发的一条消息，内容是一个小视频。一只小猫围着埃尔文的脚边蹭来蹭去。“在珠江旁边，我招到猫了。”</p><p>猫很可爱，毛茸茸的小野猫，黄白相间的皮毛，用头去蹭埃尔文的手掌。利威尔看了两遍。</p><p>埃尔文心中湿漉漉的，隔一会儿就拿起手机看一下，利威尔没有再回复他的消息，于是他得出了一个错误的结论：利威尔应该对猫不是很感兴趣，以后不发了。他坐在江边的长椅上，住处离得不远，他还想这样坐一会儿。小猫走了，剩下埃尔文自己一个人，他盯着过往人流出神，想象着利威尔此刻在做什么，应该在回家路上，应该快到家了吧，他下班好晚，回去应该就睡觉了吧，好像自从稳定吃药以来，据利威尔所说失眠的状况好多了，太好了。还想跟利威尔说说话，但是太晚了，不想再打扰他了。利威尔的声音很轻，声线也是细细的，虽然平时说话总是有点冷淡，但是打电话的话应该会很好听。埃尔文翻开手机相册，有一张他偷偷拍下来的照片，是他们第一次一起下班去地铁站的路上，他悄悄拍下了两个人的影子。影子和影子挨得很近，肩膀都快贴在一起了，利威尔的影子比他小好多，埃尔文又想起那天自己抓到利威尔胳膊时的触感了，要是夏天就好了，不用抓在衣服上。</p><p>好像真的很在意利威尔，他越是有意无意隐藏自己，就越想好好看看他，他越是什么都不说，就越想让他把什么都告诉自己。回去就去见利威尔吧，见到就告诉他吧，想和利威尔恋爱。</p><p> </p><p>并没有让埃尔文等到回去。</p><p>在埃尔文下定决心之后，勇气为他镀上一层光芒，他要在爱的密林中披荆斩棘。又给利威尔分享日常了。广州下雨了，雾蒙蒙的，虽然下雨但是气温并没有下降，只增添了潮湿的感觉。埃尔文在校园的台阶上发现一只蜗牛，很大一只，壳上还沾着水，缓缓地往旁边的草丛中蠕动。埃尔文惊奇地蹲下身，蜗牛毫无察觉地被拍下来，发送给利威尔。他用一手去触碰蜗牛的一只触角，触角在接触到手指的一瞬间就缩了回去。“下雨了，居然看到蜗牛了！给你看看”，像小学生一样。</p><p>正好是午饭时间，利威尔会看手机的。果然很快就回复了，“还挺可爱的。”<br/>内容得到了认可，埃尔文蛮开心的，同时又得出了另一个错误的结论：原来利威尔喜欢这样的动物，而不是毛茸茸的那种。顺势问问，“你怎么样，今天还得加班吗？”</p><p>“说不准，也许会加。”</p><p>“这样啊，加班的话一定要按时吃东西，饮食规律也会帮助睡眠的。”</p><p>“好，知道了。”</p><p>“我要待一周，时间好长，虽然这回在学校里，不过一个人还是有点无聊。”埃尔文已经尽量小心翼翼了，只是有些心思还是通过语气溢了出来，又被敏感的利威尔捉到了。</p><p>隔了有一会儿，利威尔在打字框里删删减减，最后发来一行字。“埃尔文，你这样很容易让人误会。”</p><p>埃尔文听出了其中的弦外之音，他的心在咚咚地重跳。“那你误会了吗？”</p><p>“我不知道。”</p><p>“我想追求你。”埃尔文带着爱的斧头奋力前行，说出来了，反倒松了一口气，按下发送键的一瞬间他闭上了眼睛。</p><p>利威尔愣住了，五个字掷地有声，他几乎被震聋。脸颊烧起来，又像是溺水一样，他大口大口地呼吸，却仍然觉得要窒息了。这是利威尔最不愿面对的，他只是在心里随便猜了一下，结果成真了。或许根本用不着猜，那些事情，有几个是普通朋友之间发生的呢。总是这样，一个两个都要过来告诉自己，很喜欢他，很爱他，要变成亲密无间的人，介入自己的生活，兴风作浪，但是不要了，他不想再承受了，亲密是很痛很痛的扎进身体里的针，利威尔花了很久才取出来，他已经千疮百孔了，为什么还要再来一次。利威尔也像蜗牛的触角一样，缩进了自己的壳中。</p><p>“抱歉，我不能接受。”</p><p>埃尔文忐忑地等着，只等来这么一句没头没脑的拒绝。埃尔文有点后悔，不该在微信里说的，当面说会比较好吧，当面说的话利威尔会拒绝得这么干脆吗？</p><p>“对不起，我太冒昧了。之前没有和你说，我是同性恋，喜欢男的。可能吓到你了，真的对不起。”</p><p>“我也是。”</p><p>利威尔又说，“但是我没办法接受，对不起。”</p><p>埃尔文的心情像过山车一样上上下下。利威尔也是同性恋，但是利威尔没办法接受，利威尔不喜欢自己。埃尔文又有点庆幸是在微信里说的，他想象着如果是当面说，利威尔口气冷淡，或许还有一些嫌恶。应该确实不太喜欢自己吧，否则怎么会一下就拒绝了，连回身的余地都没有。</p><p>被迫表白了，也结结实实失败了，埃尔文被爱的荆棘刺痛，变成一只泄气的球。</p><p>利威尔无心上班。埃尔文也无心听讲，光是失落都要把他淹没了。贝壳一样的心，刚窥到一个缝就关上了，也是，自己又是什么人呢，什么人都不是。</p><p>晚间利威尔在朋友圈刷到了埃尔文，他发了一张照片，一杯威士忌，橙黄的液体和一只球形冰块在杯中呈现好看的色泽，旁边有灯，还露出一点点植物的叶子，是个环境很好的地方。没有配文字。</p><p>利威尔盯着照片看了一会儿，关掉了。既然还有兴致出去喝酒，应该挺滋润的。回到读大学的城市，熟人熟路，应该多的是可以一起玩的朋友，一起去的地方，否则怎么每天都能和自己分享那么多活力的瞬间呢。是自己当回事了，魂不守舍了一下午，好傻。</p><p>埃尔文的这条朋友圈分了组，分组里只有利威尔一个人。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>利利の春光乍泄时刻</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6</p><p>接下来几天，埃尔文的广州出差之旅变得苦涩而寂寥。被那样直白地拒绝了，也没有什么理由再去找利威尔说话。有点挫败，也有点沮丧。埃尔文仍旧每天在朋友圈分享他的衣食住行，有时候发一张午餐的照片，有时候发一张夕阳，有时候分享一首歌。朋友圈都是分了组的，组里只有利威尔一个人。但是埃尔文的新消息提示寂静无声，利威尔一次都没有点赞，也一次都没有评论过，他甚至不知道利威尔到底看见了没有。但好在他知道了一件事，利威尔也是同性恋，那么他就没有在强人所难。他看得出，利威尔很小心，很谨慎，很少分享自己的事，可是之前和他聊天的时候，他也没有表现出强烈的拒绝，自己说话，利威尔就乖乖地听着，偶尔还会发表一两句感想，这样一想，埃尔文又觉得还没有那么坏。</p><p>埃尔文很想一下飞机就去找利威尔，他手握利威尔的地址，他完全可以冲过去搞一个突然袭击，但是他知道自己不能这样做。作为一个体面的、拥有高级素养的人，埃尔文不会做这种没头没脑的事，在那之前，他想再确认一次利威尔的心意。</p><p>利威尔再次从浩浩荡荡的表格与文档中抬起头时，窗外已星星点点地下起了雨。他凑到玻璃前向外看，天早就黑了，看不清雨有多大。等他真正走到楼下才瞠目结舌地发现，大雨如注，完全没办法走出去了。利威尔原本是有一把备用雨伞放在公司的，之前有一回下雨带回家就忘记再拿回来。利威尔此时还没有非常头疼，打车就没事了，车可以直接开到公司门口，他家的小区也可以直达单元门。直到他打开叫车软件，前面有135位，预计等待时间超过一个半小时。八点多，都市人的下班高峰期，又赶上大雨。利威尔刚才隐隐约约听到同事念叨着今晚要下雨了得快点儿走，还没太放在心上，没想到手头事情做完雨就下起来了。雨势来得猛烈，初冬很少有这样的大雨，利威尔站在大堂里打了个寒战。他追加了各种车型，等车的排号仍然一动不动。几乎想回办公室里去了，过一阵雨应该会小一点吧，这样想着就又折回电梯的方向。</p><p>刚要按向上的按键，“利威尔。”他被人叫住了。回头去看，是埃尔文。</p><p>埃尔文不知道是从哪儿出现的，也不知道是怎么发现他的，只见他急匆匆地走来，手里提着一把伞。利威尔停下了动作，这是他们自上次尴尬的对话后第一次见面，利威尔心中还留有一些尴尬的余味，于是他微微低下头，没有直视埃尔文的眼睛。</p><p>“利威尔，”他又叫了他的名字，“外面雨很大，你带伞了吗？”</p><p>利威尔摇摇头：“没有。我叫了车，但是要等一会儿。”</p><p>“嗯，我刚刚也想叫车，但是人太多了。你叫到了吗？”</p><p>“还没，在排队。”</p><p>“前面有多少人，多不多？”</p><p>利威尔掏出手机看了一眼，很绝望：“134……”</p><p>埃尔文沉默了。他端详利威尔，眼下淡青色的范围变深了，原本就没什么血色的面庞更是苍白得几乎透明，头发长长了一点，垂下来遮住了眼皮，利威尔最近应该加了很多班吧。“一起去坐地铁吧，我打伞。”埃尔文提议，或者说，这就是他今天在此等待的目的。</p><p>利威尔抬起头，眼神与埃尔文的目光交汇，又去看他手里的伞，一把黑色的长柄伞，看上去很大。很累，他不想思考埃尔文此刻的出现和这个提议会引发的可能性，思考了又能怎么样呢，他在这里拒绝埃尔文，他就会放自己走吗，不会的。利威尔闭了闭眼，认命般地轻声答应了。“好。”</p><p>他们并肩走入了大雨之中。</p><p>埃尔文的伞很大，利威尔并没有占用多少空间，一把伞容纳他们两人绰绰有余。雨伞能够遮住头和上身，脚就没办法了，路面亮一块暗一块，他们就这样一脚深一脚浅地缓缓前行。伞外水声喧嚣，世界像一座大型瀑布，除了雨声，其他声音都变得很远。伞内则异常安静，谁都没有说话，埃尔文打伞的手横在两人中间，利威尔默默地跟在旁边，没法太远，也不敢太近。埃尔文察觉到利威尔的局促，很奇异地，在潺潺水声中，埃尔文居然能听到利威尔轻轻的呼吸，由于紧张而导致的稍显急促的呼吸，急促，却很轻柔。忍不住微微侧头看了一眼，利威尔的肩膀瘦瘦窄窄，完全在雨伞的遮挡范围内，确认过这一点后，埃尔文神色如常地看向了前方。</p><p>平常十分钟就能走到的路，由于下雨，走了快二十分钟。一路上，利威尔都以为埃尔文要开口说什么，关于之前微信里的发言，至少应该解释一点什么，也许埃尔文会再次向自己道歉，也许埃尔文会再次向自己表白，但这一切都没有发生。他希望埃尔文说点什么，这样自己就可以告诉他，根本不期待这样的关系，不喜欢，以后可不可以都别来找我了。</p><p>埃尔文沉默着，又散发着相当安心的气息，利威尔在呼吸间又闻到了他衣服上柔顺剂的味道，似有若无的香味、潮湿的空气和雨水混杂在一起，在利威尔的嗅觉记忆中留下一个湿漉漉的记号。他们走到地铁站，埃尔文一边收起伞一边问：“没淋到吧？”</p><p>“没有。”利威尔说。</p><p>埃尔文没有接话。就这样上了地铁，利威尔不打算与埃尔文制造过多对话的机会，他摸出手机，反正刷一会儿也就该下车了。打开才发现自己刚刚叫的车还没有取消，排队排到了122，利威尔胆战心惊地点了取消，想想还是很感激埃尔文，他又欠了他人情。利威尔转过头看身旁的人，终究表达了自己的感激之情：“今天谢谢你。”回想起来，自己似乎总是在对他说谢谢。他们站得很近，埃尔文刚才自然瞄到了利威尔的手机屏幕，他露出一个很宽厚的笑容，“没什么，顺路而已。”利威尔想想，也的确是，自己不走，埃尔文本来也要去地铁站的。但在他没有看见的地方，埃尔文足足在楼下等了他将近一个小时。</p><p>利威尔没刷多长时间微博，他该下车了。往车门前挪了一点的同时，利威尔发现埃尔文也挪过来了，心中有了一个预感，还没来得及确认，车门已经开了。利威尔有些愣怔地看了埃尔文一眼，埃尔文没有给他反应的时间，飞快地握起他的手一起下了车。</p><p>冲出车门，利威尔飞快地抽出了手，像是被烫伤一样，自己的手很凉，很小，埃尔文的手很热，很大，握住他的一瞬间他的大脑一片空白。“你也在这站下？”</p><p>“你傻啊，当然要跟你一起走啊，不然你怎么走回家？”埃尔文的口气理所应当。</p><p>轮到利威尔傻了，刚刚的一段还可以算是顺路，那么现在埃尔文要跟自己一起走到家，再折返回来坐地铁回自己家，这又是什么呢？这个人为什么总要做这样的事呢，擅自做决定，擅自对别人施展好意，明明已经很麻烦了，却还要做更麻烦的事。是啊，自己刚刚就该想到的，明明回家的这段路也没有伞，但是侥幸地想着也许出来雨就已经小了，也许会有蹦蹦，地铁口不是总会有等着拉人的蹦蹦吗，下雨天应该也有吧，也许自己跑得快一点也没有什么的，他想来想去，想了很多，唯独回避了埃尔文会和他一起下车这个可能。</p><p>“嘁，我发觉你真的很喜欢擅作主张。”利威尔很无奈，但是埃尔文已经在闸机口等着他了。</p><p>“出哪个口？你带路吧。”埃尔文笑意盈盈，看利威尔自己纠结又很气急败坏的样子，居然也很可爱。</p><p>“走吧。”头也不回地往出口走去，口气也不善起来了。</p><p>利威尔小腿迈得飞快，已经上了扶梯，来到出口时又败下阵来，雨甚至比刚才更大了。埃尔文不紧不慢地跟上来：“怎么样，没有我不行吧。”</p><p>撑开了伞，这回埃尔文胆子大了一点，他左手拿伞，右手伸过去想要揽利威尔的肩膀，手停在半空中悬了几秒，终于还是落了下去。窄窄的肩膀在他的手下缩了缩，却没有躲开。埃尔文把肩膀朝自己的方向揽了揽：“靠伞里一点，雨下大了。”手从肩膀上离开了。</p><p>雨水藏匿了他们彼此的小心思，利威尔有些泛红的耳根，埃尔文有些出汗的手掌，在雨中，一切都变得那么自然合理了。</p><p>埃尔文一直把利威尔送到了单元门口，在小区昏暗的灯光下，他看着利威尔摸出门禁卡，滴的一下，楼道的门开了。利威尔站在原地，没有动，只一言不发地看着埃尔文，像是要等他说什么。埃尔文伸出手，仍然在半空中顿了一下，替利威尔将额前落下的一缕刘海整好，指尖贴着皮肤划过，动作很轻。“回去吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”利威尔转身打开了门。“你到家微信说一声。”</p><p>“好。”埃尔文心里扑通扑通的，觉得自己被关照了，走出一步又扭回头冲利威尔喊，“晚上要洗个热水澡！这样睡得比较好！”</p><p>“知道了。”声音隔着半扇门传回来。</p><p> </p><p>埃尔文的嘱咐听上去是一句废话。像利威尔这样的人，原本就是每天都要洗澡的，更何况今天下了雨。利威尔也听进去了一点，他把水温调得比往常高几度，果然很舒服，热水澡抚慰身体，也抚慰精神。那天晚上，利威尔没有借助任何药物和产品，难得睡了一个长长的觉。</p><p>只是梦里的利威尔并没有这么安分。</p><p>第二天清晨，利威尔可耻地惊醒，自己遗精了。更可耻的是，他梦中出现的人是埃尔文。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>利宝的回忆&amp;梦龙敲敲杯</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7</p><p>利威尔清晨起来洗内裤和被套，他将卫生间的灯开得大亮，内裤上黏着一片白色液体，在灯光照耀下如此刺眼。突如其来的惊吓把利威尔吓得睡意全无，迅速把手里的东西泡进水里，手上揉出香香的泡沫，他又想起刚刚做的梦了。</p><p>梦里的自己和埃尔文待在一张很柔软的大床上，柔软到甚至有一种飘浮感，浅色的羽绒被温暖厚实，很好地覆盖住身体。埃尔文离自己很近，身上笼罩着一层朦胧的光晕，他伸手搂自己的腰，手掌落在肌肤之上的触感让身体微微地瑟缩了，但埃尔文没有让这种感觉持续太久，他宽大的手轻柔地抚摸腰部光滑的线条，肌肤接触的不适应感很快就消失了，取而代之的是一种想要更近一步亲密的念头。利威尔的手也攀上了埃尔文的脊背，结实的触感得益于常年健身保持的身材。埃尔文的手顺着后腰一点一点摩挲，在腰窝用了一点力气，让利威尔的身体由于敏感而往自己身上贴了贴，他们完全贴在一起了。梦里的两个人都没有穿衣服，赤诚相对，隐秘的部位贴在一起，令利威尔面红耳赤。那双手还在往下，摸到了利威尔意外有些圆润的臀，手很恶趣味地捏了一把，怀中的人几乎叫出了声，也就在那一刻，利威尔遗精了。</p><p>梦里的场景异常清晰，光是回想就已经无比羞耻了。利威尔的脸一阵红一阵白，他看向镜中的自己，浑身赤裸，睡衣的衣摆沾到了一点，也被脱下来洗了。底下半软着，却还残留着一些方才泛着粉红色的余韵。利威尔下意识地侧了侧身，他想看看镜子里自己的屁股……还挺翘的。随即利威尔想打晕自己。疯了吧。是因为太久没做了吧，自己脑子里都在想什么啊。梦里的内容很羞耻，也很不堪，想到那个对象是埃尔文，利威尔感到想死。</p><p>由于起得比平常早，利威尔晾好被套和睡衣也洗漱完毕之后，时间还比平常早一些。索性准备在家吃一顿早饭，通常利威尔的早餐都是拎一份公司楼下的星巴克解决，有时也因为赶时间而放弃早饭，能在家悠闲地吃一顿早饭是很奢侈的。利威尔即便不常在家吃早饭，家里的食材却极其丰富，厨房里油盐酱醋、料理机、小烤箱一应俱全，是会在家里下厨的人。房子是利威尔租下的一间60多平的小公寓，一室一厅，在寸土寸金的北京已是一笔不小的费用，屋里被利威尔收拾得井井有条，窗明几净，他的薪水能负担得起更大的住所，但是一个人住已经足矣。利威尔热了牛奶，炒了蛋，是用牛奶和黄油炒得松松软软的法式做法，洒了一点黑胡椒，又烤了两片吐司。牛奶装在碗里，利威尔用勺子一小口一小口地喝，像小猫喝水那样，一小碗牛奶也可以喝很久。早上经历了一次巨大冲击，利威尔在为自己做早餐的过程里慢慢缓了过来，此时此刻平静地捏着还剩下一个角的吐司。回想起来，有了吃早饭的习惯也是长大之后的事了。</p><p>小的时候住在肯尼家，利威尔不知道自己的生父是谁，母亲也在他不记事的时候便去世了，有了记忆起他就住在肯尼家，直到很久很久之后他才知道，肯尼是他舅舅。肯尼酗酒，打人，经常不着家，最长有一个月不见人，利威尔向邻居讨过饭，去垃圾桶里找吃的，好在肯尼给他交了最低规格的学费，他还能去学校上学。在学校时，利威尔很羡慕那些早上带着有精美包装袋的面包的同学，还有在校门口买牛肉馅饼的同学，校门口什么都有，炸串，烤肠，看上去美味多汁，辣酱的香味远远地飘进利威尔的鼻子里，像禁果一样诱人。他没钱，只有书包里装着的半个干巴巴的饼。利威尔不想在同学面前吃饼，好丢人，他把饼偷偷地藏在兜里，趁没人注意的时候跑到楼道的角落里吃几口。没有人注意，也没有人发现。利威尔虽然没有几身衣服，却把每一件都洗得干干净净，小领子雪白，即便衣服上印着的小猫都已经有点褪色了。利威尔的铅笔总是用到很短，都快捏不住了才扔掉。本子用铅笔打过草稿再擦掉，这样还能继续用。小孩之间的交流有纯真无比的时候，也有很伤人的时候。没爸妈的小孩，都不知道他爸爸是谁，他的书包都破了，他怎么老穿那双鞋子。利威尔是听着这些话长大的。</p><p>终于长到十八岁，十八岁的一整个暑假利威尔都在打工，他在油腻的操作间里洗盘子，在包间里清理别人的呕吐物，在人流密集的商场门口发传单，就这样没日没夜地挣到了大部分学费，肯尼在他离开城市上学的一年之后去世了，给他留下了为数不多的财产。利威尔风尘仆仆地赶回家，看到肯尼像一个风烛残年的老人，他跪在床边，喉咙发紧。在人生的尽头，肯尼告诉利威尔，你的母亲，库谢尔，是我亲妹妹。</p><p>为什么呢，不管我，为什么还要收留我呢？为什么我会出生在这个世界上呢？活着好像就只会给别人添麻烦。在肯尼闭上眼的一刹那，利威尔哭了。</p><p> </p><p>现实并没有令利威尔的平静持续太久。埃尔文的一条微信在利威尔好不容易抚平的心湖上砸出一个重重的漩涡。</p><p>“中午一起去吃饭吗？我没叫外卖。”</p><p>自然而然的邀请，利威尔却下意识地想要拒绝。原本已经从清早的那种窘迫里逃出去了，埃尔文一条轻描淡写的消息把他打回原形。虽然这并不是埃尔文的错，但是利威尔仍然不知道应当以什么心态去面对他，不知道怎么面对，索性就不面对了，利威尔只想自己一个人躲起来，在他心里，逃避是解决一切问题的完美方法。</p><p>“不用了，我不吃了。”</p><p>又隔了一会儿，手机亮起来。“不出去透透气吗，我在你公司门口呢，正好下来路过。”</p><p>路过个鬼啊。利威尔开始发觉埃尔文有时候死缠烂打的功力还挺厉害的。人都到门口了，硬要拒绝的话就不礼貌了，于是利威尔不情不愿地出现，不情不愿地对埃尔文露出一个社交场合应有的礼貌微笑，“走吧。”</p><p>埃尔文见到他似乎很高兴，脸上洋溢着明快的笑容，明明昨晚才见过，明明昨晚还一起撑一把伞走路，可是今天就又想见到利威尔了。觉得利威尔会拒绝，索性去他公司门口等等看，埃尔文也觉得有些不好意思，明明之前被拒绝了，自己还要做这种热脸贴冷屁股的事情，实在很难为情。但是想想昨晚，如果没有自己，也许利威尔真的会很麻烦，想到这里又有些放宽心来，至少利威尔没有再出现很厌恶自己的表现，无论是出于涵养还是别的什么，埃尔文觉得自己还能再浑水摸鱼一阵。</p><p>他们在711解决了午饭，在不想动脑子费心吃什么的时候，便利店也是一种很好的选择。利威尔要了咖喱鸡肉饭，埃尔文要了黑椒牛柳饭，又为自己加了一串鱼豆腐和一份鸡肉串。两个人一起坐在吧台边，吧台凳很高，利威尔踩不到地，两只脚在半空中晃晃悠悠。便当热气腾腾，利威尔吃得很文静，他现在在埃尔文面前的任何举动都非常收敛，生怕叫埃尔文看出什么来。埃尔文浑然不觉，他一脚踩着椅子下的支撑，一脚踩着地，悠然地掀开了自己的盒饭。埃尔文用刚刚拆开的筷子，将鸡肉串和鱼豆腐各拨下来两颗送进利威尔的碗里。“分你一半。”</p><p>“……谢谢。”利威尔心里捶起小鼓点，他不明白为什么埃尔文总能自然而然地做出一些实际上有点暧昧的举止。都放进自己碗里了，利威尔从善如流地吃掉，只心里还有一点亏欠的感觉，但他偷偷想好了补救的方式。</p><p>看埃尔文吃东西很享受，廉价简陋的便当也吃得津津有味。利威尔饭量小，又吃了埃尔文分来的串，一盒饭只下去了一半，已经要吃饱了。埃尔文很新奇地看他，像发现了什么新大陆似的，利威尔吃饭时也是很规矩的，把饭拌一拌之后从碗的一个方向开始吃，现在饭就还剩下整整齐齐的一小半。埃尔文笑：“你饭量好小。”</p><p>利威尔不好意思说，其实是因为从小都没怎么吃过饱饭，胃口自然而然就不大。也不是什么值得炫耀的事。他转开了话题，“我想吃雪糕，你呢？”这就是利威尔想到的补救方式，埃尔文总是对自己施以小恩小惠，自己也要慢慢地还回去。虽然这在埃尔文看起来完全是一种欲拒还迎。</p><p>最终埃尔文选了一盒梦龙敲敲杯，利威尔拿了一只绿茶口味的八喜脆皮，他从埃尔文手中拿过梦龙，转身去收银区。埃尔文则去拿了两只勺子。</p><p>他们沿着711门口的小广场缓缓地走。昨晚的雨水还没有完全蒸发，路面在阳光的折射下变得亮晶晶的，天空干净澄澈，有着不属于冬日的爽朗，一场雨洗掉了多日连绵阴霾。利威尔停下来看天，有一点点云，阳光打在眼皮上，令他不得不眯起眼，温热，又有一些舒适的困倦。埃尔文也停下来，看利威尔微微仰起的脸颊。太阳下的利威尔皮肤白得很耀眼，锋利的眉眼此时也柔和了许多，埃尔文想就这样亲亲他，想想不犯罪吧。“今天天气很好。”</p><p>利威尔看向他，眼睛里还留着阳光的温度。“啊，很好。”</p><p>路过长椅，埃尔文提议，坐一会儿吧。利威尔点点头。他拆开了自己的八喜，还冒着白色冷气，咬下一口，清淡的茶味在嘴里化开。埃尔文的梦龙是一小盒，里面布满了巧克力，他从兜里摸出两只小木勺，刚刚特意拿了两只，递给利威尔一只。“你也吃。”</p><p>敲敲杯顾名思义，上面是一层完整的巧克力脆皮，要敲碎和底下的冰淇淋混在一起吃。利威尔接过勺子，先是有点好奇地看了一眼，很想敲敲看，又马上想到这是埃尔文的，应该由他来享受这个时刻。埃尔文看出了他跃跃欲试的小心思，大度地把杯子往利威尔面前递。利威尔小心翼翼地看了他一眼，得到了埃尔文许可的眼神，就放心地用小勺子敲了敲巧克力表面。他用的力气太小了，又是木勺，坚固的巧克力纹丝不动。利威尔又敲了几下，心惊胆战的，又想敲碎，又怕用力过猛敲坏了，最后只好求助地看向埃尔文。埃尔文看在眼里，笑起来，一手还拿着杯子，一手握住了利威尔的手，借着他的手精准地用力，敲了三四下，巧克力碎掉了，陷进底下松软的香草冰淇淋中。</p><p>“尝尝看。”埃尔文拿开了手。</p><p>利威尔手心里浸满汗水，轻轻挖出一坨来，送进嘴里。有巧克力，有坚果，有冰淇淋。</p><p>“好吃吗？”埃尔文问。</p><p>利威尔口中层层叠叠地化开。“很甜。”他如实地评价道。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>约会了也亲亲了！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8</p><p>自从认识了利威尔，埃尔文行踪成谜，有时中午突然消失，有时下了班也不急着走，直到韩吉和米克撞见了在长椅上你侬我侬共享一杯梦龙的埃尔文和陌生男子。埃尔文也看到了他们，神色如常地和二人打招呼，又跟利威尔介绍：“我同事，韩吉和米克。”</p><p>利威尔嘴里还含着小木勺，有一种突如其来被偷窥的感觉，他整理好表情，把自己从巧克力的甜美气息里拉出来，礼貌地冲两个人点点头。埃尔文充当了中介的角色，“利威尔，我朋友。”</p><p>韩吉跟米克是去买1点点的，没想到路上突降大瓜，韩吉凭借直觉认定了此人和埃尔文的关系不一般，她拍埃尔文肩膀：“我说你怎么不和我们一起吃饭，原来在这里啊！”米克在冷风中吸鼻子，闻到空气中一丝飘荡的、来之过早的春天的气息。韩吉八卦的好奇心从眼睛里倾泻而出，利威尔虽然文静乖巧地坐在那里，却感受到有一束目光正在灼灼扫射自己。韩吉还要说什么，米克在背后拽她的袖子并且抢先打断了她：“我们还要买点东西，先过去了哈。”利威尔偷偷松了一口气，无论自己和埃尔文是什么关系，碰到工作场合的同事总归有些别扭的。他不想让埃尔文觉得为难。</p><p>埃尔文像是看出了他的想法，“没事，他们和我关系很好的。”安抚的口气。</p><p>利威尔靠在椅背上，抬头去看对面光秃秃的树枝，一只肥硕的喜鹊落在枝头，停了一会儿，飞向更高的地方。</p><p>埃尔文回到工位上压根就不想工作了，在三人小群里紧急召唤。</p><p>“求助！”<br/>“SOS！”<br/>韩吉：来了来了<br/>米克：什么情况？<br/>埃尔文：你们看到了吗今天，利威尔。<br/>韩吉：新恋情感觉如何？<br/>米克：应该不错。<br/>埃尔文：没，我在追他，没追到。<br/>韩吉：！！<br/>韩吉：天惹，还有你追不到的人！<br/>米克：人家是直男吧。<br/>埃尔文：不是。<br/>韩吉：哇<br/>米克：哇<br/>韩吉：[可怜]他好娇小好可爱哦<br/>埃尔文：这不是重点。重点是没追到。<br/>韩吉：说说你怎么追的？<br/>埃尔文如实地讲述了他们传奇的打火机相遇事件，关爱睡眠事件，告白被拒事件，大雨中英雄送美事件，能讲的好少，仅有两次可怜兮兮的吃饭居然一次在麦当劳一次在711，这像话吗。闻者伤心听者落泪韩吉听了都要皱眉。<br/>韩吉：就没了？<br/>米克：就没了？<br/>埃尔文：……没了。<br/>韩吉：埃尔文你还要再接再厉呀，你看你们中午还一起吃冰淇淋，说明人家没有讨厌你吧！<br/>韩吉：再说了，在工作日见面根本毫无意义，你快约他周末出来吃饭啊！<br/>埃尔文：可是他之前拒绝我了。约不出口啊！<br/>米克：约吧，你们俩闻起来很春天。<br/>埃尔文：什么鬼<br/>韩吉：什么鬼</p><p>当天下午没有人在认真工作，小群里充满了各种大众点评的餐厅链接。埃尔文仔细地斟酌，周密地计算，要考虑时间、地点和最重要的人物。利威尔喜欢吃什么呢，好像都没有透露过，要选很贵的餐厅吗，会不会看起来过于隆重呢。周末约他出去，距离不能太远吧，不然回家好不方便。就只去吃饭吗，吃完饭去做点什么好呢，看电影是不是有一点暧昧，也没有吧，看个电影而已，最近在上映的电影里有合适的吗？想到即将第一次跟利威尔单独出去，埃尔文心里的小兔子又出现了，小兔子在心上雀跃，埃尔文却很忐忑，还是有点害怕被拒绝。上一次只收到了书面上的拒绝，已经很沮丧了，不知道利威尔的心情，也无从得知，后来度过了梦幻泡影的几天，好像就此掩盖了之前直白的拒绝。现在一切回到原点，也许利威尔连出来吃饭的邀请都不会同意呢。</p><p>猛地想到还有这种可能性，而且发生几率相当之高，埃尔文当即推翻了韩吉主张的周末邀约。周末，一个太暧昧又太危险的时间，他不能把自己和利威尔置于这种危险之中。周五的晚上就相对安全很多，下班，吃饭，转天是周末，就可以稍微吃得晚一点。</p><p>带着韩吉与米克的鼓励与期待，埃尔文挑选了一个周三发出邀约，提前两天的富裕，心上人格外难追，他就计划得格外缜密。提前太久，战线过长也许会节外生枝，临时邀请一来不够正式二来难免利威尔有其他约。</p><p>“三里屯新开了一家居酒屋，周五晚上要不要去尝尝？”</p><p>利威尔盯着新消息发愣，埃尔文的攻势像海滩边的潮水一样，打在脚背上发痒。周五吃饭，现在就来问，不是临时起意，是很正经的约会邀请。埃尔文的苦心，利威尔默契又确切地理解到了。</p><p>“好啊。”利威尔又想起几天前看到的那只肥硕的喜鹊，像一个可疑的征兆。记忆像梦一样轻飘飘的，利威尔在轻飘飘的梦里沉下去，他闭上眼睛，眼皮上还有温热的阳光。</p><p>埃尔文发出消息后等待的那几分钟，经历了天降大雨，山川更迭，地壳变化，手机被他握得发烫，快要连同他的心一起灼伤了。手机亮了，埃尔文看着屏幕上弹出的通知，他特意关掉了微信的显示消息详情功能，他没有勇气直面利威尔的任何一句回应。他安静地看了几秒钟，点开了微信。</p><p>好啊。</p><p>像一片羽毛落在他酸酸涩涩的心上。</p><p>埃尔文激动地想立刻下楼去跑跑步，大叫几声，但手中仍然保持冷静，作为一个意志力极高的人，得意而不忘形是基本的。</p><p>“太好了，那周五见。”其实今天就想见，明天也想见，每天都想见。埃尔文想了想，又发送了一个表情包，是一只小企鹅摇摇晃晃走来的样子。</p><p>利威尔看了一眼，好可爱，但是他没有再回。</p><p> </p><p>两天时间漫长得像是过了一个世纪。埃尔文在脑中演习他们见面的场景，想象了成千上百遍，却仍然显得苍白。周五早上他比平常早起了半小时，站在穿衣镜前将昨晚挑出来的衣服又全部换掉，最后他穿卫衣、廓形大衣，休闲的直筒西装裤刚好搭在鞋面上，鞋刚刷过，白得一尘不染。镜子里的形象几乎无可挑剔了，埃尔文才满意地离开。</p><p>这天他们下班都很早。埃尔文告诉领导今天有事要早点走，利威尔则作为业绩最好的小中层，理论上他想什么时候走都可以。于是六点不到，两个人已经坐在开往三里屯的车里。他们都坐在后座，间隔得很远，中间几乎还能坐下一个人。埃尔文侧头去看利威尔，他坐得笔直，脸朝向窗外。冬季的天色完全暗下来了，路灯与车灯在利威尔脸上投射出变幻的光彩，利威尔眼前忽明忽暗，透过车窗的反射，他注意到埃尔文在看自己。利威尔转过脸，冲埃尔文露出一个很浅的笑容。利威尔笑的时刻不多，即便在如此昏暗的环境下，仍然显得熠熠生辉。埃尔文脑中有万千好春光，却都无法跟真正的眼前人相提并论。</p><p>周五的晚间虽然有点堵车，但他们距离三里屯本身开车也不过十几分钟路程，路上耽误一会儿，完全还在可以接受的范围内。埃尔文选的地方很安静，当然也得益于韩吉和米克的参谋，非常日式的居酒屋，店面不大，能接待的人有限，需要提前一天预约才行。埃尔文有备而来，他订了一个小单间，木质结构，点暖黄的灯，屋里贴许多昭和风格画片，音响里响起山口百惠的声音，是《湖の决心》。是利威尔喜欢的环境，不吵闹，也不过分奢华，轻快又自然。</p><p>埃尔文扫了点单的二维码，把手机递给利威尔：“你先选吧。”</p><p>利威尔要了几样烧鸟，炭烤半熟牛肉，甜虾和三文鱼刺身，又把手机还回去。“你再加一点。”</p><p>埃尔文凝神研读菜单，又加了一份寿喜烧、寿司卷、看上去金灿灿的温泉蛋饭和一份乌冬。末了他问利威尔：“喝不喝酒？”</p><p>利威尔点头：“嗯。”</p><p>埃尔文笑了一下。他们要了梅子酒和清酒。</p><p>菜品都很地道，老板是个正宗的日本人，中途进来和他们打招呼，不仅如此，还带着一个拍立得。老板操着半生不熟的普通话费劲地表达着，听了两遍终于明白了，店刚开业不久，有这样为客人拍摄照片的活动，一张放在店里，一张可以给客人带走。“我给二位合一张影吧。”老板举着拍立得，比划了一个咔嚓的动作。</p><p>埃尔文率先反应过来，立马说：“好，那就麻烦您了。”</p><p>两人分别坐在桌子两侧，要一起圈进取景框里并不是很好看，他们都意识到了这一点，但谁都没有动身。埃尔文将上半身又向桌子中央侧了侧。老板从镜头里看了一眼，露出不太满意的表情，嘴里嘟囔着dame、dame，一边示意埃尔文要跟利威尔坐在一侧。埃尔文心领神会地站起身，沿着利威尔边上的空处坐下了。按下快门的一刹，埃尔文一只手在比耶，一只手轻轻搭在利威尔肩头，将他揽向更靠近自己的地方。砰的一声，两个人眼前都被耀眼的白光闪到。老板拿出相纸，甩了几下放在一边，“再来一张吧。”就着刚才的姿势，又拍下一张。</p><p>老板取下相纸，笑道：“太好了！这张就留给你们。”说罢捡起刚刚放在旁边的第一张，“这张留在店里。祝二位用餐愉快！”</p><p>老板走了，埃尔文拿起相纸甩了几下，再去看时相片上出现两个模糊的小人，又甩了几下，图像渐渐清晰起来。利威尔有点好奇，也凑过头来看。照片上两人贴得很近，埃尔文笑容爽朗，嘴角翘起很恰好的角度，利威尔的大半个身子被挡住，一只手臂支在桌上，手背撑在脸侧，神色放松，展露一点点慵懒的笑意。</p><p>“拍得很好看啊。”埃尔文评价道。</p><p>利威尔不置可否，他挺喜欢这张照片的，但只有一张，只能有一个人拿走。埃尔文先一步开口，他试探性地问：“我留作纪念可以吗？”他不确定利威尔是否想要，大概率上一定没有什么兴趣，于是他选择先发制人，让所有可能尴尬的场景无机可乘。</p><p>“嗯，你留着吧。挺好的。”利威尔的表情很平静，看上去无波无澜。埃尔文暗暗觉得自己刚才的决定是对的，他回到自己的座位上，把相纸小心地装进包里。身侧终于空出来了，利威尔平静如水的外表下实则波涛汹涌，从刚才开始，埃尔文近在咫尺的温度隔空传来，令他的后背蒸起一层薄薄的汗。</p><p>一顿饭吃下来，利威尔感受到了无数来自埃尔文细腻的关照。埃尔文把烤得火候最好的一串鸡肉递到他盘中，埃尔文用公筷夹起一片裹满了生蛋液的牛肉放在他碗里，埃尔文为他添了一点酱油，又把装着芥末的小碟推向他面前，“不知道你喜欢加多少，我就不动了”。</p><p>利威尔跟他说谢谢，又说了谢谢，有很多个谢谢要说。他听埃尔文和他讲大学的事，讲刚到广州时有多么不适应，讲南方的回南天有多可怕，讲他老板挺好笑的，讲他工作中有时也会遇到让他很想骂脏话的人。太优秀的人，连抱怨的时候都很有涵养。埃尔文口才很好，光是听他讲这些平常事都会听得很入神，利威尔也不例外。埃尔文从那个只和公司写字楼联系在一起的形象脱离出来了，变得惊才风逸，谈吐间轩昂气宇，光彩照人。利威尔觉得自己不应该在这里，埃尔文也不应该在和自己说话，埃尔文是塔尖的明珠，芝兰玉树有时，朗月入怀有时，而自己则磕磕绊绊地念完了大学，跌跌撞撞步入社会，他想起肯尼，想起法兰，想起他不堪回首的过去，生长在尘埃里的人怎么会是出淤泥而不染的呢，毕竟他们看到的天空都如此不同。</p><p>“利威尔。”埃尔文叫他。</p><p>“嗯？”利威尔这才回过神来，埃尔文正看着自己，用一种不太好意思的眼神。</p><p>“我带了东西给你。”埃尔文从包里拿出一个小袋子，袋口被封住了。“给。”</p><p>利威尔迟疑了一下才接过来，拎在手里有一点分量，犹豫要不要拆开。“是什么？”</p><p>埃尔文很神秘地笑笑：“你回去再拆也可以。”</p><p>“那我回去再拆。”利威尔压下好奇心，把袋子收进自己的包里。</p><p> </p><p>走出居酒屋时九点多，三里屯的夜生活刚刚开始。“走一会儿吧。”埃尔文提议。</p><p>他们沿着狭窄的街边慢慢地走，刚才店里很暖和，又喝了一点酒，身子热乎乎的，走在外面也不觉得冷。他们没有去太古里，转而走向了更靠东的区域，那一片地方接近使馆区，人少，还开着一些风味独特的小店面。路过一家进口超市，利威尔果然没有忍住，他在门口停下脚，用眼神告诉埃尔文他想进去。埃尔文从善如流地跟进去。</p><p>利威尔战果颇丰，他买了吐司，烟熏三文鱼，酸奶，两个牛油果和一盒蓝莓，自从上次在家里吃了早餐，想在家做早饭的心情又变得强烈了，即便平常没时间，马上周末了，明天早上就可以在家吃。他一边拿一边和埃尔文推荐，这个三文鱼可以跟烤好的吐司放在一起吃，配牛油果也不错，酸奶是无糖的，加蓝莓会比较有味道一点。埃尔文将信将疑，他平常几乎不怎么进厨房，完全不觉得自己能驾驭好这些，于是他拿了听上去最简单的酸奶和蓝莓。</p><p>最终大包小包买了很多，吃的用的，既然看到了就都想买一点。埃尔文万万没想到第一次约会竟然在很起劲地逛超市，但是看利威尔心满意足的样子，又产生了奇妙的感觉，他们一起在货架前挑挑选选时，似乎一切就该如此。</p><p>两人各拎了一个手提袋走出来，出来才意识到手中袋子的重量。利威尔念叨：“买了好多……”</p><p>埃尔文手里轻轻松松，想帮他拿一点。“我帮你拎一会儿？”</p><p>利威尔警觉地退了一步。“不重的，我自己就行。”再抬起头时，利威尔惊叫，“你看！”</p><p>埃尔文顺着利威尔的目光回头去看，穿过枝枝桠桠的黑色树影，头顶是一轮圆月。月色皎洁，四无人声，明明刚才谁都没有留意到，月亮如此大，如此近，像一个巨大的emoji贴纸，在夜空中散发清冷的光。埃尔文掏出手机看看日历：“今天是农历十五，难怪。”</p><p>利威尔还看得很惊奇，从小一个人走夜路的时候，他就很喜欢看月亮，月亮有时大，有时小，有时弯，有时圆，四季更替，月亮却陪伴了他许多个孤独的夜晚。埃尔文把目光移到利威尔脸上，他想起在广州出差的时候，他们互相发月亮的照片，不在一个地方的、却都明晃晃的月亮。</p><p>“利威尔。”</p><p>利威尔看向他。埃尔文走近一点，望着他的眼睛。他眼中倒映着月色，像揉进了波光粼粼的星。埃尔文伸出手，落在利威尔的脸侧，拇指划过他的脸庞，柔软，光滑，还有一点夜晚的凉意。利威尔没有动，也没有躲开，他轻轻地呼吸，轻柔的鼻息几乎就打在埃尔文手上。埃尔文微微低下头，再近一点，他们的鼻尖就会贴在一起。埃尔文停下来，像是要确认什么似的，他在利威尔眼中看见了自己的倒影。利威尔眼睫微不可见地颤动，他闭上了眼。埃尔文在亲吻他。</p><p>利威尔的嘴唇是馥郁的花瓣，埃尔文落下很轻的吻，天降大雨，山川更迭，地壳变化，他小心地含住利威尔的唇，像含住一块奶油，再深一点，含到了小小的舌，柔滑温热，像一尾金鱼那样游走。水声涟涟，世界像一个慢镜头，他们被搁置其中。</p><p> </p><p>接吻了，在月光下接吻了，拥抱了，在月光下拥抱了。埃尔文在爱的密林中披荆斩棘，终于见到了自己的公主。利威尔是他好不容易得来的隋珠和璧，埃尔文珍惜地捧在手里，几乎不知道怎么办了。像初中生那样接了吻，就只是接吻，也让埃尔文适时地硬了。一瞬间埃尔文脑中飞速转动，买套，去我家，去他家。又只是一瞬间，埃尔文打断了自己的想法，不想这么快，更不想这么潦草。</p><p>利威尔当晚安全地回到了家。埃尔文的吻技精湛，利威尔口中还留着刚才的触感，点点水迹，从嘴边延伸到心里。他拆开埃尔文送给他的袋子，是一只日本铸铁风铃。深色的砂铁沉甸甸的，表面有仿旧的铜色涂层，利威尔轻轻晃了一下，撞击的声音并不响亮，却清脆悠扬。风铃下的短册上有一行字：<br/>世の中は三日見ぬ間桜かな。</p><p>旁边是埃尔文附上的一张纸条，“不见方三日，世上满樱花。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lovelove的一章</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9</p><p>接下来的几天，埃尔文仿佛活在梦中，走路都觉得轻快了起来。他们谁都没有说出“我们交往吧”这样的宣言，像是默认了这样的关系。成为恋人的利威尔，可以随时随地发消息的利威尔，可以打语音和视频的利威尔，甚至上班时间可以偷偷在楼梯间接吻的利威尔，埃尔文接收到了许多个之前从来没见过的利威尔。像第一次恋爱那样不管不顾，埃尔文想要把全部的热情与精力投射在利威尔身上。在他心里，利威尔的确就值得如此。</p><p>和利威尔说话说得多了，埃尔文才意识到自己之前对他的误解有多深。利威尔意外地话很多，甚至是牙尖嘴利的，可是嘴上不饶人的利威尔也很可爱，嘴巴很凶，对埃尔文提出的要求却都好好地答应了。也没提什么过分的要求，无非就是一起吃饭啦，一起散步啦，一起自拍啦，埃尔文的体贴与涵养渗透在方方面面，像是与生俱来的，他就是如此会照顾人。</p><p>利威尔被照顾得很好，或者说，他极少被这样照顾。埃尔文第一次亲吻他的时候，他没有拒绝，之前已经拒绝过一次了，面对埃尔文如此周到，如此细密，利威尔心中的小堡垒在慢慢动摇，无论如何也说不出拒绝的言语了。无法拒绝，就是变相的默认。说不出是什么时候开始，利威尔期待着埃尔文的微信，甚至上下班的路上都会想着，有没有可能碰到埃尔文呢。利威尔在期待的同时又自觉地无视了这种期待，不想承认自己被埃尔文吸引了注意力，不想意识到自己在享受着埃尔文的好意，只要不去面对，这件事就可以永远都不存在。</p><p>利威尔还是把风铃挂在了玄关，有时走过，伸手拨一下，风铃的声音深沉悠远，回响在空荡荡的房间里。接受了，接受吧，即便并不觉得自己跟埃尔文身处一个世界，那又怎么样呢，还能比现在更糟糕吗。如今的利威尔心中空空如也，他不怕失去任何东西。</p><p> </p><p>公司隔壁的楼上有一块天台，是他们才发现的秘密基地。先是埃尔文偶然在窗前看到对面的楼上有人，几个人打着反光板，支着收音筒，有女孩穿着长裙来回走动，像是在拍短视频。之前从来没有发现楼顶可以上去，埃尔文行动力很强，即刻勘察地形。原来离得并不远，沿着对面楼上去，侧边开一个小门，推开再走几节楼梯，是一扇铁门，铁门外面是一大片天台。</p><p>利威尔是下午六点接到埃尔文电话的。刚结束一场会议，看到屏幕上埃尔文的名字，利威尔拿起手机，悄悄来到没有人的走廊里。</p><p>“利威尔，抱歉，是不是打扰你了。”</p><p>“没有，我刚开完会。”电话里埃尔文的声音让利威尔的疲惫消失了一点。</p><p>“还忙不忙？”</p><p>“暂时没事了。”</p><p>“下楼来。”</p><p>“嗯？”利威尔没有理解。</p><p>“到楼下，我等你。”</p><p>完全想象不到埃尔文要做什么，利威尔下楼了，甚至有点紧张。</p><p>看到如期出现的利威尔，埃尔文露出讳莫如深的笑意，他抓起利威尔的手：“走吧。”</p><p>埃尔文的手很大，完全包住了利威尔的手，利威尔受到惊吓地想要抽出来，埃尔文却并没有给他这个机会。“会有人看到……”毕竟是工作场合，利威尔还没有做到完全的放松，“去哪里？”</p><p>埃尔文没有说话，只是牵着他。利威尔一言不发地被他牵着，他们穿过楼与楼之间的空隙，顺着对面的写字楼上到最高处，推开铁门的一刹那，黄昏骤然降临。日落就那样充满在他们眼前，没有一丁点征兆的，像一颗巨大的原子弹在正前方爆炸了。利威尔的胸膛由于刚才走了很多层楼梯微微起伏，他走到栏杆边，楼下的树冠郁郁葱葱，叠翠流金，在夕阳中安静地伫立，像一种古老的启示。</p><p>利威尔看向埃尔文，在推开门的一瞬间他就明白了埃尔文带他来这里的意义，也在那一刻，似乎觉得自己与埃尔文心意相通了。埃尔文也看着他，用非常柔和的神情，他说：“带你来看风景。”是在回答利威尔刚才的问题。</p><p>天色模糊，暮霭沉沉，太阳是一团即将熄灭的火焰，绛色的霞光在远处的群山间暗下去，傍晚也就是在那一刻到来的。</p><p>“埃尔文，”利威尔的脸颊被暮光染上一层蔷薇的颜色，乌黑的发梢也泛起波光粼粼的金，“谢谢你。”</p><p>回应他的是一个轻柔无声的吻。</p><p>亲吻细密绵长，从嘴唇蜿蜒至脖颈，直到利威尔意识到什么，伸手推开他，没有用力气，看上去就更像是一个娇嗔的抚摸。“楼里的人能看到。”利威尔小小声嗫嚅，像担心也有人会听到似的。</p><p>“这么远，看不清的。”话虽如此，埃尔文还是侧身绕到了门后，把利威尔也拉近了一些。他们躲在视线盲区里接吻，在彼此口中留下温热湿润的触感。利威尔不知道用了什么擦脸的东西，散发花朵的香气，埃尔文亲亲他，香气就落在他鼻尖嘴角。</p><p>“晚上来我家吧。”埃尔文在他耳边轻声说。</p><p>利威尔耳尖滚烫，酥酥麻麻的电流顺着鼓膜遍布他半边身体，受到蛊惑一般，他在埃尔文胸前蹭一下：“嗯。”</p><p>下了班，他们心照不宣地沉默着一起走出楼，谁都知道接下来的今晚会发生什么，正因如此，谁都没有说话。他们打了车，车会直接开到埃尔文小区门口，在车的后座上，埃尔文偷偷抓过利威尔的一只手，温度冰冰凉，揣进自己大衣口袋里，等待小小的手暖起来。</p><p>利威尔歪着头靠在后座上，他一只手被包在埃尔文手中，想动一下，但是埃尔文攥着他，手中有威严的力道，利威尔竟然不敢动。于是他像小猫似的挠了挠埃尔文的手心。埃尔文察觉到手心里的酥痒，看向利威尔，他眯起眼，像在酝酿什么坏心思。利威尔以为他会说什么，而他只是低沉地笑了一声，拉着利威尔的手去触碰自己的下腹。摸到一团巨大的坚硬，利威尔的手停在上面，他隔着厚重的布料还是感受到了可观的形状和尺寸，甚至感到了沉睡的巨物正在缓缓抬头的趋势。</p><p>车在环线上高速畅通地行驶，司机目视前方，丝毫没有注意到后座上的两个人有什么异常。黑暗中，利威尔解开了一点埃尔文的外裤拉链，他的手在那里游走，只隔着一层薄薄的内裤，他几乎触摸到了那种炙热的温度。埃尔文的呼吸沉重，下面硬得发烫，他没有阻拦，任由利威尔的手一点一点描摹自己的形状。</p><p>捱到了终点，司机说出“请您带好随身物品”的时候，两个人风卷残云地下了车。埃尔文大衣好好地穿着，但此时如果有人将他下摆掀起，就会发现他裤子拉链敞着，里面鼓鼓囊囊支起一处帐篷。维持着最后一分体面光鲜，埃尔文脚下大步流星，恨不能有一部直通往家里卧室的电梯立刻上去。走到楼下的便利店，利威尔停住脚：“等等。”</p><p>“要买什么？”</p><p>“买套。”</p><p>“家里有。”埃尔文不假思索，回答很快，“润滑也有。”</p><p>利威尔扬起眉毛，脸上写着实打实的不高兴。</p><p>埃尔文立刻觉悟起来，利威尔在吃醋。“没有，不是，我前两天下单的，以防万一呢……”</p><p>“哦？也是，打炮前都得做做准备。”利威尔面色沉静。</p><p>人生中很少遭遇如此天大的冤枉，埃尔文心里叫苦，他凑过去摸摸利威尔后脑勺，利威尔不动声色地躲开。“你不能冤枉我，我专门买给我们用的！怎么能有别人。”一盒有18只，埃尔文买了两盒，他为他们做了相当长久的准备。</p><p>利威尔没再说话，脸上的隐隐笑意不留情面地出卖了他。</p><p>埃尔文的家，也就是一个整租的一室一厅，同样是一室一厅，他这里就不像利威尔住处那么有装修风格（毕竟利威尔当初就是一眼相中了室内颇有设计感的装潢），简单的X如通用样板间，极少有个人使用的痕迹露出，东西很少，墙面雪白，只能从桌上放着的几本书籍看得出，租户应该是一个在学术专业上颇有建树的人，又从靠墙的一面书柜看得出，租户还应该是一个在文艺领域颇有修养和审美的人，柜子里有诗集、小说、哲学理论、电影分析、纪实文学，分门别类，被摆得整整齐齐。</p><p>利威尔进门，房间没有出现任何混乱和狼藉的场面，他松了一口气，反而惊诧于埃尔文的东西如此之少。他问他，得到的回答是东西够用就好了，买太多用不上。他脱下外套，埃尔文帮他接过去，挂在衣架上，又递来一双一次性拖鞋，还没有拆包装。</p><p>屋里充斥着暧昧的暖意，利威尔有些局促，他说：“我想洗个澡。”</p><p>“一起。”</p><p>利威尔先进去了。浴室中开着暖风，水声潺潺，温热的水令周围很快蒸起雾气，在一片云山雾霭中，利威尔看到埃尔文推门进来。他的胴体像一具雕塑，肌肉呈现优美的流线型，蜜一样的肌肤均匀地分布，利威尔只在画里见过这样的艺术品。他的视线流连，最终汇聚在身下的部位，在稀疏的金色毛发中已经完全硬起来了，高高耸立着，泛着一点淡粉色的柱体。利威尔想起羊脂玉，他想舔一舔。他整个人站在淋浴下，他瘦，瘦得很匀称，全身薄薄的皮肤因为水流的高温发烫、发红，下身颤巍巍地翘着，像振翅的小鸟。</p><p>埃尔文缓缓地靠近，温度似乎因此变得更高了，空气中充满了埃尔文的味道，利威尔感到双腿发软。埃尔文没有接触他的身体，只是伸手从后面的架子上拿下两个瓶子：“洗发水和护发素。”</p><p>利威尔挤了一点在手心，往旁边移动了一小步，把淋浴的位置让出来一块。埃尔文了然地站过来，水流打在他肩膀，又溅到利威尔身上。利威尔闭着眼，专心地对付发间的泡沫，直到丰富的泡沫快流进眼睛，头顶忽然冲下恰到好处的水，是埃尔文把花洒摘下来了。埃尔文在他身后，一手举着花洒，他们的身体贴在一起，埃尔文灼热的东西抵在利威尔腿间，水流流过发间，脖颈，顺着两人身体之间的缝隙流下。</p><p>埃尔文把花洒挂回去，挖出一点沐浴露在手心，缓缓地揉出泡沫。利威尔转过来，他们面对面站在一起，埃尔文沾满沐浴露的手在他身上游走，肩膀，胸膛，胳膊，腋下，最后来到两腿间，他握着自己的，和利威尔的，两根茎体挨在一起，一只手几乎握不住了。利威尔喘息，发出一点点破碎的呻吟，他在埃尔文颈间留下一个浅浅的牙印。</p><p>“做吧。”利威尔说。</p><p>他们甚至没来得及去卧室。埃尔文打横抱起利威尔，把他扔到沙发上。他们的肢体纠缠，还留着刚才水流的余温。埃尔文亲利威尔的颈窝，亲他小小的乳尖，亲他平坦的小腹，留下一串濡湿的水痕。埃尔文的动作粗鲁，甚至是暴戾，利威尔的手被他高高地钳制住，动弹不得，只能难耐地磨蹭双腿，小腿蹭到埃尔文顶端，晶莹的液体渗在他的腿上。埃尔文伏下身，顺着腹部往下，他把整个鼻尖埋进利威尔的腿间，那里竟然也是香香的。他含住利威尔，将他吞得很深，又缓缓吐出来，水光淋漓，又亲亲他圆滚滚的囊袋。利威尔腿间打颤，两只脚失控地顶在埃尔文肩头，露出更隐秘的地方。埃尔文用牙齿咬住他的耻毛，很轻地咬起来，将娇嫩的皮肤也带起来，他含住那块皮肤，吸吮，舔舐，毛发乖顺地贴在皮肤上，透着亮晶晶的光泽。</p><p>利威尔全身软若无骨，下面被埃尔文含着，又酸又胀，想射精，想高潮，想被插入。太久没有做爱了，太久不被触碰了，快感汹涌而至，成百倍地淹没了他。</p><p>就在利威尔想要射出来的时候，埃尔文忽然起身，他把利威尔放平，自己跪在他两侧，一手托起他的后脑勺。利威尔就着这个半起身的姿势为埃尔文口交，太大了，努力吞得深一点也只吞进去一半，嘴巴发酸，口水顺着下巴滴在自己的腹部。埃尔文放在利威尔脑后的手动了，托起他的头让自己整根没入，利威尔一瞬间被捅得干呕，眼泪生理性地流下来，但是脑后的手并没有松劲。喉咙要被顶穿了，巨大的茎体充满了整个口腔，利威尔咳嗽，想吐，更多的口水和眼泪一起流出。利威尔不敢用牙齿，他泪眼朦胧地抬起脸，埃尔文的脸像一尊神像那样俯视着自己，他说：“吃进去。”</p><p>利威尔两只脚不停地挣扎，却被埃尔文死死压住，他用手推埃尔文的腰，想把他推开，埃尔文又顶了几次，终于从利威尔嘴里退出来。他拨开利威尔凌乱松散的刘海，露出光洁的额头，他亲亲利威尔的额头，他湿润的眼睛，他柔软的嘴唇。利威尔从身后环住他，回以更深的亲吻。</p><p>埃尔文探出一只手到利威尔身下，抬起他一条腿，挨到穴口，已经是湿淋淋的一片了。察觉到来访的手指，利威尔动了动腰，对准穴口的指尖，将它顺滑地陷了进去。</p><p>“操。”埃尔文被利威尔的天赋异禀震惊，可能等下连润滑都用不着。</p><p>埃尔文的手指加到第三只的时候，他抽出手起身。利威尔的身体骤然空虚，他知道埃尔文是去拿套，他想跟着他，他想粘在他身上，他抓埃尔文的手，却只抓到指尖。利威尔拽着他不愿松开，埃尔文就又回来，套子在卧室里，索性拦腰抱起人，利威尔就像树袋熊一样挂在他身上，亲亲埃尔文的后颈，又亲亲埃尔文的耳侧。利威尔很轻，埃尔文抱着他走动绰绰有余，一边走一边拍了一下他屁股。</p><p>埃尔文进来的时候，利威尔爽得想死。他的手仍然被埃尔文锁着，不允许触碰任何地方，只能用腿紧紧地夹着埃尔文的腰。埃尔文太大了，整根进入，又整根抽出，在他体内搅动，顶弄。利威尔觉得自己被捅穿，捅烂，后面还是被上了润滑，冰凉的凝胶液体跟自己分泌的水混在一起，被埃尔文捅出淫糜的声响。利威尔平躺着张开双腿，利威尔跪在床上，利威尔趴在床上，他被埃尔文翻来覆去地操，射了两次，一次被插射，一次被埃尔文的手撸出来。埃尔文依然没有停下来，利威尔想要高潮，但是他射不出来了，下面半硬着，随着埃尔文的动作在小腹上晃荡。</p><p>埃尔文伸手帮他撸了两下，笑起来：“不行了？”</p><p>利威尔脸上残留着高潮余韵，他夹了一下埃尔文，哼道：“你快点。”</p><p>埃尔文毫无防备地被夹，本来就紧，更是感到下身过电一样。利威尔叫他快点他就快点，又进出了十几次，埃尔文伏在他身上，射了，利威尔体内的一点被来来回回地研磨，撞击，他也跟着流了一点精，很稀，像水一样。</p><p>“宝贝。”埃尔文还没抽出来。</p><p>“啊。”利威尔尚不具备反应能力，他腿间发颤，埋在埃尔文的颈窝里小声喘息。</p><p>“老婆。”埃尔文得寸进尺起来。</p><p>“啊？”反应过来了。</p><p>埃尔文用湛蓝的眼睛盯着他，眸光似水，目如点漆。“老婆。”他叫。</p><p>刚才在做爱，好像说什么淫词浪语都不奇怪，现在结束了，利威尔就不好意思起来，他的脸还埋在埃尔文颈间，微不可闻地嗯了一声，算是答应了。</p><p>埃尔文的心像一张揉皱了的纸，直到现在被利威尔慢慢地抚平，刚才的亲密都没有带给他这样的感觉，可是就在利威尔答应的一刻，埃尔文觉得自己化成了一滩水。</p><p>与此同时，埃尔文又硬起来了。</p><p>“再来一次吧。”</p><p>“埃尔文你还是人吗？”</p><p>像是发现了新奇的兔子洞，之后的很多天，他们在埃尔文家做爱，在利威尔家做爱，在床上做爱，在地上做爱，在浴室里做爱，在白天做爱，在夜晚做爱。埃尔文射在利威尔肚子上，射在利威尔脸上，射在利威尔嘴里。</p><p>利威尔赤裸着身体，披着薄薄的睡衣，趴在阳台上抽烟。埃尔文从床头柜上拿烟，抽屉半开着，刚刚从里面拿过套子，埃尔文惊鸿一瞥，瞥见了那枚火机——致使他们相遇的昂贵的火机。他太熟悉了，毕竟这件昂贵的东西也曾经在自己的身上待了一周的时间。火机如今被放在抽屉的角落里，安全而孤寂。</p><p>埃尔文坐到利威尔旁边，借着他燃烧的烟头点着自己的，吐出一口烟雾，他开启了一个后来令他极为后悔的话题。“你后来怎么不带着了？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“那个打火机，之前落在我手里的。”</p><p>埃尔文问只是单纯出于好奇，况且打火机也算他们之间神奇的联结，他在抽屉里看到这只安静的打火机时也许意识到了那属于利威尔的过去，无论是什么，为自己重金购入的奢侈品，他们赠送的礼物，什么都好，他并不是很介意，因为他确信利威尔的现在是属于自己的。</p><p>埃尔文的问题令利威尔的眼睛暗淡下来，他抽烟，用力且沉默地吸了几口，复而说：“嗯，不需要带了。”</p><p>“其实没联系到你的那几天，我紧张得要死，因为我去查了价格，当时就觉得完了。”</p><p>“是啊，是很贵。”利威尔看向窗外很远的地方，有几颗幽暗的星星在云层中若隐若现。</p><p>“幸好还给你了，否则我会寝食难安。”埃尔文温和地笑笑，“怎么会有这么贵的火机。”</p><p>利威尔喉咙发涩，那种巨大沉重的挫败感又回来了，胸腔中发出低回的悲鸣，像是发泄一般，利威尔自暴自弃地回答：“是前男友送的。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>容易得到的，也会容易失去。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>利威尔背对着埃尔文，蜷着身子，他多年保持这个姿势入睡，此时他的身体随着呼吸微微起伏，埃尔文不确定他是否睡着，但他猜测大概率没有。埃尔文的一只胳膊垫在他脖子下面，环着他，利威尔还枕在枕头上，只轻飘飘地拿一点颈间皮肤挨着他。</p><p>埃尔文脑中回想方才那段不愉快的对话。利威尔口气不善，提起前男友颇有一种气急败坏的破罐破摔，他将自己置于不义之地，令埃尔文措手不及。埃尔文故作轻松地说：“那看上去他很阔绰。”</p><p>利威尔抽烟，从牙缝里嗯了一声。</p><p>也许是这个嗯激发了埃尔文的固执心思，他知道不该问，但是此刻偏要问一问。“为什么分手了？”</p><p>利威尔眼神流转，泛出清冷的光，“他死了。”</p><p>埃尔文从他的眼睛和这句凶神恶煞的话里读出了惊涛骇浪，想象中利威尔的前尘往事自他脑中滚滚而出。埃尔文七窍玲珑，未达一间，利威尔用尽全力陈述的事实，很不幸地在埃尔文心里成为藕断丝连的象征，成为掺杂着旧情未了的爱恨情仇。</p><p>埃尔文的沉默刺痛了利威尔，不过只是到这种程度而已，就已经令埃尔文退缩了，觉得很好笑，也在意料之中。</p><p>后来他们谁都没有再说话，怀揣心事，即便说话也将口出恶言，于是他们默契地选择不说。关了灯，在黑暗中埃尔文躺在利威尔身后，他们仍旧盖一床被，他碰到利威尔冰凉的脚，于是他用自己的脚贴着他。利威尔没有动，埃尔文的手搭在他的腰间，那只手似有千钧分量，将他压得喘不过气了。利威尔醒着，他猜想身后的埃尔文也醒着，因此他不敢轻举妄动。他怕埃尔文发觉自己还醒着，他希望埃尔文说点什么，但是又害怕埃尔文真的会说出什么来。利威尔维持着一个姿势很久，久到半个身子发麻，终于鼓起勇气动了一下，他稍微挪动身体，换成了一个蜷得更紧的姿势。</p><p>利威尔盯着黑暗中的一片虚空，窗外朦胧的光亮为屋里笼罩一层薄纱，黑夜的时间像是漫无尽头的，利威尔在黑夜里怨恨，却无从得知应该怨恨谁。他不能怨恨埃尔文，埃尔文只是做了他应该做的事，而那个无法被大多数人理解的是自己，内心期盼着别人的理解，期盼着埃尔文的理解，是十足的非分之想。既然自己起了期待的念头，就要为此付出代价。利威尔想起自己不快乐的童年，想起临终前形容枯槁的母亲，想起肯尼，想起法兰，甚至想起楼下他喂过一个冬天最终死去的野猫，想起一切就应当如此，想要的东西都不会落到自己身上。他最终怨恨自己，原来糟糕的人生还会更糟糕，空空如也的心也还会感受到痛楚。</p><p>在一片虚空中，利威尔眼皮沉沉，近乎稀薄的意识里，他听到埃尔文叫他的名字，利威尔，声音轻得像一声叹息。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔醒来时天刚蒙蒙亮，埃尔文已经走了，他走得悄无声息，什么都没有留下，还带走了客厅和厨房的垃圾。利威尔竟睡得很沉，连关门声都没听见。他坐起来，又想起今天是周六，原本打算就着行尸走肉的躯体去工作的幻想随之破灭。也好，利威尔不想去公司，去公司有可能会碰到埃尔文，在这个进退维谷的时刻，他不想面对埃尔文。</p><p>利威尔爬起来为自己做了早餐，同时他怨恨地发现，无论是烟熏三文鱼还是芥末酱都令他回忆起与埃尔文在三里屯的约会——他确信那是一次约会。那天接吻的时候，利威尔看着埃尔文，他的瞳孔清润湿亮，像一块蓝色的宝石，利威尔在那双眼中看到无边风月，和一个恍神的自己。那个瞬间，利威尔觉得自己死而复生，但如今他不得不怀疑那是否只是一个自欺欺人的错觉。<br/>整个周末，利威尔在家里做清洁，他擦拭每一个角落，用不同功效的清洗剂，令原本就干净的屋子更加焕然一新。他没有问埃尔文为什么走，去了哪里，即使如此当他面对着接连两天都寂无声息的手机还是感到一丝曲折委婉的颓然。</p><p>埃尔文在没有利威尔的世界里生活着，两天。他心中有微小的醋意，又因为利威尔的态度被放大，加剧，以至于他很难说服自己跟利威尔继续同床共枕。他并不介意利威尔的过去，只是如今他不得不在意起来。从一个火机而窥全貌，埃尔文心存芥蒂，脑中关于利威尔前男友的形象就愈发多样起来，有钱的人，长得帅的人，既有钱又长得帅的人，他心中戚戚，将自己陷入一汪苦海。埃尔文从爱人变成俗人，殒身落进一片他不曾来过的深渊。</p><p>两天里，埃尔文赌气似的没有给利威尔发消息，利威尔就也没有给他发。想想似乎总是这样，一直以来都是自己抛出邀请，递来话题，利威尔则有不动声色的定力。他们不长的相处时间也有点滴往事回闪，细细碎碎的回忆爬上心头。钱包里还留着日料店里那张拍立得，利威尔平素清冷面庞，在照片中却有和煦笑意，不常笑的人笑起来竟然别有滋味。埃尔文记着利威尔失眠的坏习惯，就陪着他一块熬夜；记着利威尔见到小猫时也会蹲下来摸摸，原来之前微信里只是一个暧昧的误会；记着利威尔喜好洁癖的性格，就在事后小心翼翼地帮他清洁；记着大雨中并肩的温度，记着肌肤相亲的触感。利威尔留给他的是好山好水，他呢，他在利威尔心里会留下什么吗？</p><p>之前确定的事，现在不确定了，之前相信的事，现在也不相信了。无法确认的心意，像落进大海的雨水，投进深井的石子，不再走字的手表，一去不返的信鸽。埃尔文合上手里半个小时都停留在同一页的书，书角缺了一片，残章断页，内容也变得晦涩起来。</p><p> </p><p>当埃尔文又坐上了通向公司的地铁线时，心情难以言说。在没有利威尔的世界里，他过着一种悲惨的生活，因此他渴望见到利威尔，他希望借此打破他们之间凝固的气氛，但同时他又颇为忐忑，不告而走是他自己的错，在没有联系的时间里，利威尔做了什么呢。他坏心地没有和利威尔发消息，想要别扭地寻求利威尔的关注，如今这种愿望落空，利威尔成为一座失联的信号塔，在茫茫海上杳无音讯。</p><p>埃尔文在地铁上没有见到利威尔，在电梯里没有见到利威尔，在吸烟区也没有见到利威尔。想象中的电光石火般的会面都没有发生。煎熬的感觉甚至令他有些心软了，他知道利威尔家的地址，他连他家门锁的密码都知道，他可以今晚就去找他，他要问利威尔，我不在的时候，你会不会想起我，没有联系你的时候，你会不会开始憎恨我。</p><p>埃尔文在对话框里输入，又删除，他从未如此谨慎地酝酿话语。最终他说，你在上班吗，晚上要不要一块吃饭？埃尔文的语气极尽平缓，如果这样就能当作无事发生过的话。</p><p>大约过了半小时，对方回复消息：我出差了。</p><p>兜头一桶冷水将埃尔文刚刚温热起来的心又冻住了。人出差了，压根不在一个城市，关于利威尔，他好像什么都不知道，无从得知，被排除在外，也没有准备告诉他，就凸显得他的挣扎尤为可笑，好像在对着空气努力。</p><p>于是埃尔文回他：好。</p><p> 利威尔是真的出差了，也是真的故意没有告诉埃尔文的。他人在上海，已经出差两天，明天就会回来。在收到埃尔文的消息时，他有些懊恼自己不在北京，他察觉到埃尔文温软的语气，如果他在的话，他也许会答应跟埃尔文吃饭的。如果可以，他也想努力挽回这段关系。说了自己出差，利威尔想象着埃尔文会问自己，问自己去哪了，问自己怎么不告诉他，问自己为什么不联系他，他想了很多很多情况，也想了很多很多自己的回答。去了上海，那天醒来发现你走了，不知道要怎么跟你说话，最近又开始失眠了，没有睡好，你给的药也已经吃完了，不知道要怎么办。</p><p>但是埃尔文只说了一句好。埃尔文什么都没有问。</p><p> </p><p>两个人坚韧地僵持着，一厢情愿地谁都不愿往前迈出哪怕一步。情况持续到利威尔的飞机在北京降落。</p><p>大兴机场如它所宣扬的那样，庞大而宏伟。利威尔走出到达通道，顺着行李传送带的方向走。一路上多是如他一样出差的人，也有旅游的一家人，阔别的情侣。他站在传送带前等自己的行李箱。即使只出差了三天，利威尔也拖了箱子，有电脑，有换洗衣物，有护肤，有电动牙刷，有一次性床上用品和一次性毛巾，满满当当地装在箱子里。</p><p>等行李花了很久，拖着箱子找出口也花了很久。要步行很长的路，坐扶梯，坐电梯，上上下下。每一个舟车劳顿的人都渴望此时能被人接走，坐进平稳温暖的车里，喝一口热水，利威尔也不例外。天色渐晚，他一天都没吃多少东西，身体很累，肚子也很饿，他想吃一碗热热的汤面。</p><p>拖着行李箱走到接机口时，利威尔下意识地扫视了一眼，如果埃尔文在的话，他很高，金发很显眼，会一眼就看到。接机的人群翘首以盼，有人举着牌子，有人在打电话，没有属于利威尔的那一个。当然不会有，埃尔文压根不知道他去哪里出差，也不知道他今天回来，更不会在这里接机。利威尔觉得自己疯了。</p><p>即便如此，利威尔抱着不切实际的幻想，一路上都在四处张望，万一呢，万一埃尔文在某个地方出现了呢，万一因为自己走得太快而错过了呢。</p><p>就这样走到了地下车库，出租车在排着队接人，私家车打着闪光灯，小心地挪动。直到利威尔上了自己叫的车，什么都没有发生。</p><p>什么都不会发生。</p><p>车开到地上时天完全黑下来了，在朦胧的夜色里，利威尔透过车窗辨认飞驰而过的电线杆，路灯，树木，楼房。车窗上映出了自己的脸，一张毫无生机的脸，一张没有人会喜欢的脸。利威尔拧起眉，轻轻朝窗上呵了一口气，那张脸消失了。</p><p>利威尔在家门口停住脚，门上贴了一张纸，他心中一动，传出咚咚的回响，伸手摘下来，是物业发来的征收采暖费的通知。利威尔把纸对折起来捏在手里，他的手出了一点汗，他将空着的手攥紧，又松开，缓缓在密码锁上输入数字。滴的一声，锁开了。他拉下门把手，探一只脚进屋，屋中一团寂静漆黑，显示着这间房子已经有好几天不曾住人。</p><p>利威尔将行李箱搬进来，还没来得及开灯，他被客厅里一个巨大的黑影吓得一跳，慌忙去按开关。也是按下开关的一瞬，他想起来，这个黑影是临出差前寄到家里的KT板，原本要直接寄到活动场地的，后来这一版没有用上，就改了地址先寄到自己家。</p><p>最后一丝气力被抽走，利威尔靠着行李箱缓缓坐下来，他将整张脸埋进手臂，细薄腕骨抵在额角，他轻轻喘气，呼吸间带有羸弱的颤抖。他告诉自己，不要贪得。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>作精小利和一无所知的文文</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>利威尔以连续加班和周末出差的代价换来了两天珍贵的调休，他不想去公司，于是又请了一天年假。利威尔把自己关在家里，掩着窗帘，屋中昏暗，密布阴云。接连几天，利威尔就这样待在房里，吃外卖，喝酒。他把很多种酒放在一起喝，啤酒，低度数的起泡酒，客户送的梅子酒，还有从门口超市拎回来的二锅头。酒精令利威尔的感官变得迟钝了一些，他歪斜在沙发上，手机被扔在一边。利威尔很久没有喝醉过了，他不记得上次酒醉的感觉。他变成一片广袤的荒原，有冷风簌簌吹过，他变得很轻，轻得像一根羽毛，风将他吹走，吹到很远的地方。</p><p>呼出温热的酒气，利威尔口腔中火辣辣的，像经过暴晒的沙漠一样干涸。他想喝水，却发现家里的纯净水昨天喝光了。他看了看厨房的门，推拉门半开着，他大脑运行得很迟缓，厨房很远，水壶烧出来的水也会很烫，于是他没有动身。他又灌下一口啤酒，冰凉的液体滑过他的喉间，带来一瞬的快感，但很快那种灼热而焦躁的感觉又包围了他。利威尔将脸埋在靠垫里，手伸进裤中，他褪下松松垮垮的睡裤，将自己完全裸露出来。他用手触碰自己的下体，手刚刚拿过冰镇的易拉罐，凛冽的触感刺激得他轻微瑟缩了一下。他咬着牙，没有将手拿开，下面软绵绵地歪向一边，他撸了几下，才变得半硬。下身的温度富有感染力，他的手也没那么凉了。</p><p>利威尔借着酒精作用自慰，他想着埃尔文，他完全勃起了，他的手在身下快速地动作，他闭上眼睛，眼前都是埃尔文的样子，他忘了他们多久没有做爱了，从那天之后他甚至没有再见过埃尔文。但他还在想着埃尔文自慰。记忆中欢愉的风月云雨也如同结了蛛网一般，他极力地拨开层层落尘的碎梦，想要抓住残留的一点余韵。身体替他记下了，埃尔文的体温，埃尔文的触感，埃尔文的手，埃尔文的下体，这一切仍然令他兴奋。在兴奋中，利威尔射精了。</p><p>高潮之后，利威尔感到空虚，和恶心。他爬起身，脚步虚浮地冲进卫生间替自己简单清理了一下，他用湿巾一遍一遍擦自己的下身，直到那个无辜的器官泛起楚楚可怜的红，利威尔觉得委屈又愤恨，安慰似地揉了两下，小鸟不再是振翅的样子，收拢羽翼，无精打采地蜷缩在他身下。</p><p>利威尔不想回忆到底是哪一步出了错，他心中有太多情绪，他不想去分辨。他睡了很长一觉。这一阵他疯狂地失眠，黑夜或是白天对他来说都不再是界限，夜晚格外漫长，他窝在沙发里看电影，喝酒，最终在天将蒙蒙亮的时刻睡去。有时他醒来在沙发上，有时在床上，身上盖着随手拿来的外套，或是什么都没有。他吃外卖，没有按时按点，有时候中饭和晚饭合成一顿，一天就只吃这一点东西。利威尔有意识地过着非常糟糕的生活。</p><p>假如说埃尔文刚走的那天，利威尔尚且说服自己接受这件事，在空荡荡的双人床上醒来然后从容地为自己准备一顿早餐。如今随着时间流逝，利威尔失去了那份体面。也许从最初梦到埃尔文并且遗精的时刻，利威尔就失去了该死的体面。</p><p>他想要流一些眼泪，却没有哭出来，他想冲着什么东西大吼，他想像溺水被救起的人那样大口大口喘气，他想喝醉然后呕吐，将心中积压过久的东西吐出去，他喝很多酒，可他醉后只是浑身发热地睡去了。利威尔的心变得破破烂烂，荒原上燃烧着熊熊烈火，浓烟滚滚，他被灼伤，那颗心也在烟雾中变得模糊不清，利威尔自己也看不到了。没有人会看到。</p><p>利威尔醒过来时，他看了一眼手机，时间是下午四点多。当初因为失眠，他特意为屋里选了厚重遮光的窗帘，在不见天日的房间里，他不知道自己睡了多久。他来到客厅，茶几上堆满了酒瓶，有空的，有剩半瓶的，有倒着的，还有被捏扁了的。好几天的外卖包装盒扔在地上的不同位置，有一根筷子掉在外面，渗出一点孤零零的油渍。地好几天没有拖，已经出现了肉眼可见的灰尘。利威尔死死拧起眉头，他厌恶脏乱的环境，但他此刻确实身处这种环境中。他想把家里从里到外清洁一次，但是他连清洁的力气都没有。宿醉和连续的睡眠不足令他的身体疲惫而虚弱，这一觉并没有让他精神焕发，反倒更难受了。至少要把积攒的垃圾扔出去，利威尔想。</p><p>利威尔出门了，在睡衣外套了一件大衣，拎着三大袋垃圾。直到他走出楼，才发现其实外面天气晴好，天空呈现一种接近透明的湛蓝，周身被干燥柔和的风包裹，空气中有一点阳光的味道。阳光是什么味道？利威尔不知道，他只是这样觉得。他扔掉垃圾，抬头去看小区里的树，层林尽染，正是青黄交接的时候，植物的颜色深深浅浅，高大的树木静默地立着，即将迎来一个深冬。榆树还绿着，柳叶转黄了，爬山虎却是红色的。利威尔被眼前突如其来的景色夺去目光，他从未注意到这个地方有如此丰富的好景，他在阳光中站了一会儿，天上的云很少，云在移动，飘向天际边缘。利威尔在家几天不闻世事，猛地被自然又朴素的风光触动，他掏出手机拍下一张照片，照片的颜色像油画一样好看，很想把这张照片分享给谁，但对于此刻的利威尔来说，没有这样的人。</p><p>天气很好，利威尔汲取到了一点微弱的力量，就不想浪费这个时刻，他想出门走走，可以去喝杯咖啡，然后吃一顿晚饭，不想再吃外卖了。但是他身上还穿着睡衣，光脚随便踩了一双运动鞋，无论如何他都需要先回家。</p><p>回家做简单的整理，利威尔冲了澡，将脏衣服扔进洗衣机，他不记得自己上一次过这种邋遢的生活是什么时候。虽然他眼中的人生不值得一过，但是他仍然竭力维持自己得体的一面，从小便是，仅仅是因为他不想被人看不起。他过早地进入社会，他挣钱，让自己住进干净的房子里，他为自己买具有一定风格的服饰，让自己看上去是一个精致且有品位的人，他努力过一种如鱼得水的轻松生活，他的过去被他亲自冰封起来，他在薄薄的冰面上小心行走，稍有不慎便又会落回泥潭。利威尔想不通的事有很多，命运，幸福，他一样都不相信，他曾经也抱怨过命运如此不公，他想要质问，却无人可问。不幸的人往往会遇到更多不幸的人，利威尔生长在穷人街巷，他亲眼见到周围的人因为没钱治病而生疮死去，瘦小的孩子早早地继承家里的修鞋摊，工人顶着午间烈日吃盒饭，里面除了白米饭和几棵青菜，什么也没有。世界上不幸的人有很多，利威尔只是其中的一个，他清楚这一点，才更加哑口无言。</p><p> </p><p>距离利威尔家不远是一间商场，虽然比不上大阅城那么气派，但也自成体系，日常吃饭、购物、电影足够，近来新增了许多供孩子娱乐的场所，画画、书法、陶艺、小游乐场，在竞争激烈的少儿市场呈现如火如荼的气势。利威尔穿一身黑色，从家走到商场只要十几分钟，天色稍暗，华灯初上，他好几天没有出门，即便现在时至黄昏，室外辽阔的空气仍然让他感到一阵畅快。<br/>工作日的商场人流量不算很大，一楼的中庭每隔几个月就有不同的装置，今天立着一面巨大的电子屏幕，路人可以扫码，写下自己想说的话，等一会儿就能看到那句话变成弹幕从屏幕上飘过。于是这里变成了一面表白墙。</p><p>利威尔停住脚，观赏了一会儿。大多是学生写的，祝自己考上理想的大学，希望xxx也喜欢我，要跟xxx一辈子都在一起！也有比较朴素的祝福，希望爸爸妈妈身体健康，希望面试顺利，希望自己今年发大财。还有一些二次元爱好者的留言，团兵szd，我们还有很多个属于蓝雨的夏天，大银魂永不完结。大家挑选了不同颜色的字体，还搭配了不同的输入框，屏幕上的字幕不断变换，利威尔新奇地看了许久，像是目睹了很多不同的人生。</p><p>他拿出手机也扫了码，进入到一个h5页面，划过前面几页抒情的动画，来到输入页面，他的手停在界面上，光标不断闪烁。利威尔想了很久，最终他写：“宁愿永远 永远停留在 想象之内 免去细节的伤害”，是My little airport新写的歌词。</p><p>利威尔转身上了扶梯。屏幕上仍然花花绿绿地跳跃出文字，跟在利威尔的弹幕之后不久，有一条短短的句子从边缘不起眼地飘过，黑色的默认字体，没有任何装饰框。</p><p>“不见方三日，世上满樱花。”</p><p> </p><p>一个人吃饭的选择并不丰富，利威尔最终走进一家日式炸猪排店，这里的腰内猪排人气很旺，刚上桌时金黄酥脆，配他们特供的蘸酱和需要顾客自己手磨的芝麻，一口下去，肉质又厚又紧实。一份套餐里面有餐前菜、猪排饭、味增汤，外加一份甜点，足够让利威尔吃得很饱。吃掉最后一口杏仁豆腐，利威尔感到一种久违的满足，他买过单，站起身走了出去。</p><p>外套拎在手里，利威尔想在商场里待一会儿再回家。绕过美食楼层，他打算四处逛逛，路过星巴克，利威尔不经意地瞥了一眼，他愣住了，他看见了埃尔文。</p><p>星巴克的店面是开放式的，埃尔文就坐在那里，几乎近在咫尺，他正在专注地同对面的人交谈。利威尔飞快地移动到不远的柱子后面，他靠着柱子小口喘气，心脏在狂跳。他探出一点脑袋，埃尔文在他的视线之内。他看上去优雅、从容，穿一件休闲的衬衣，头发一丝不苟地梳起来。埃尔文对面坐一个男人，看上去年龄相仿，棕色短发，样貌清爽干净，他们正在说着什么，男人的嘴在动，埃尔文听着，端起咖啡喝了一口，转而像是听到什么好笑的事，一边放下杯一边笑。利威尔的眼睛死死盯着埃尔文，他极力想从他身上看到什么破绽，比如几天没刮的胡茬，翘起的衣领，凌乱的头发，以此来推断埃尔文在这些日子里也并不好过，但他不幸地什么都没有发现。埃尔文将自己收拾得很好，他如往常一样生活着，看不出错乱的迹象。区区一个利威尔不能对他造成任何影响。而坐在他对面的那个男人，利威尔不知道是谁，他们看上去关系不错，利威尔不愿细想。</p><p>利威尔紧紧攥起手，骨节泛白，指甲几乎陷进肉中。这些天他几乎要忘记埃尔文的样子了，如今他就在自己眼前，清晰得和当初别无二致。愤怒，愕然，失望，这些情绪在利威尔心中转瞬即逝，最终他只感到可笑。利威尔离开了商场，几乎是落荒而逃。</p><p> </p><p>埃尔文作为毫不知情的当事人，此刻在星巴克里饮一杯拿铁。对面坐的人是让，埃尔文大学期间的学弟。他们在天文社团认识，天文学社组织过几次野外露营，带着社团核心成员多年积攒下的天文装备去郊外的空地上看星星，一来二去熟悉了。不仅如此，埃尔文早就听说让和马可是学弟中的模范情侣。一次偶然，埃尔文在回宿舍的路上撞见他们在楼下接吻，与此同时，他们也看到了埃尔文，让扬着眉毛，脸上略有讪然。埃尔文停下来，他冲让耸耸肩，表示这没什么，同时也和煦地说明了自己的取向。那之后，他们之间似乎就有了某种隐秘的联系，秉持着同类之间或许更聊得来的态度，他们多年来的确维持着不错的关系。让这回来北京出差，自然叫了埃尔文见一面，此前埃尔文去广州出差时，他恰好不在，论起来毕业之后两人也有不短时间没见过了。只是此时埃尔文心中除了老友相见的感怀，还多了几分焦急。</p><p>地方是埃尔文挑的，他特意挑了利威尔附近的商场，目的是结束之后他能够立刻去找他。他不知道利威尔在不在家，甚至不知道他在不在北京，在与利威尔失联的日子中他几乎以为之前发生的事是一场过于逼真的幻觉。于是埃尔文妥协了，利威尔不肯说的，那就由他来说，利威尔不肯做的，那就由他来做。这些天他每时每刻都在想利威尔，他责怪利威尔的无动于衷，同时又不得不去想他是否有什么别的难言之隐。他在什么都不清楚的时候就离开了利威尔，利威尔也在责备他吧，过去这么多天，利威尔一条消息都没有发给他，他甚至期盼着利威尔能发一两条朋友圈，但他又再清楚不过，利威尔最擅长的就是把自己藏起来。</p><p>于是埃尔文要来找他。他要确认利威尔的心，前男友，火机，怎么样都无所谓，他只要利威尔心里还是在意自己的，哪怕只是一点。他出门前仔细地为自己挑选衣服，剃掉冒出的青色胡茬，将头发整齐地梳上去，利威尔是喜爱整洁的，他不能以落魄的一面出现。</p><p>埃尔文和让告别，径直去了利威尔家里。他走到利威尔的楼下，仰着头一层一层地数楼层，于是他惊喜地发现利威尔家里的灯亮着。埃尔文意识到自己有些紧张。他在楼下抽完一根烟，将心中呼之欲出的过多的感情压下去，他盘算着见到利威尔时要和他说什么，好久不见，这些天你过得怎么样，对不起。埃尔文又想起那天不告而走的自己，没有比自己更糟糕的人了。<br/>埃尔文谨慎地走上楼，最终在利威尔家门口停下来。他深深地舒了一口气，然后按响了门铃。</p><p>叮咚——</p><p>随即是一阵安静的沉默，楼道中静谧无声，埃尔文甚至能听到自己过快的心跳。他又按了一次，没有人开门。埃尔文站在门前，他几乎可以确定利威尔在家，他知道这扇门的密码，但此刻他不能。埃尔文给利威尔打了电话，利威尔的手机就放在茶几上，手机铃声和震动声从门中传出，被压缩得沉闷而遥远。埃尔文试着开口叫了一声：利威尔。</p><p>没有人回应。</p><p>利威尔看着桌上的手机亮起，又黑下来，重复不断。最终铃声停止了。</p><p>“你在家里吗？我在你的门口，抱歉，可以让我进去吗？”手机收到一条新微信。</p><p>“利威尔，和我说句话好吗。”</p><p>“之前的事，对不起。”</p><p>利威尔盯着连续亮起的手机，他一言不发，像一个沉默的受害者那样。在门铃响起的一刻他就知道是埃尔文，他屏着呼吸偷偷借猫眼看向外面，埃尔文站在那里，看上去美好无缺，昆山片玉，桂林一枝，埃尔文像一株名贵的植物，令狭窄的楼道豁然开朗。这也是利威尔初次看见埃尔文的感觉，珠玉在侧，光映照人。</p><p>只是流光溢彩并没有将利威尔照亮，他被灼灼光华刺痛，乖张地将自己推入一个自惭形秽的境地。</p><p>“对不起。别再来找我了，我们并不合适。”</p><p>埃尔文收到了多日以来的第一条回信。</p><p>门后的利威尔遮住眼睛，细流蜿蜒，泪水浸湿眼睫，化作晶莹的星。他终于落下多日以来的第一场大雨。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小笠出场&amp;文利一起做了非常sweet的事情。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>埃尔文还是进了屋。</p><p>利威尔的那条回信像刀一样将他刺穿，他的心在汩汩流血，却仍旧拨通利威尔的电话，他坚持不懈地要撞向南墙，他回想起他们在一起的过程——如果那能够算作是在一起的话——像一个草率的决定，那么今天即便是要结束，他不能让结束也如此草率。</p><p>不知道过了多久，门开了，里面是利威尔一张视死如归的脸。看到这张脸时，埃尔文似乎明白，利威尔叫他进屋，不是为了让他进来，而是为了让他离开。</p><p>他们在沙发上坐着，埃尔文长腿长脚，宽阔的身形使空间忽然变得逼仄起来，气氛沉默得有些尴尬。于是利威尔起身，他让自己看上去忙碌无比，他去卫生间洗手，去厨房烧了热水，又拿来两个杯子，这是他家，他想做什么就做什么，他用这种别扭的行为来向埃尔文宣告自己一切如常。只是两只通红的眼睛直白地暴露了他。</p><p>利威尔最后一次走动是去卧室，回来时手上拿着那只火机，他将火机放在桌上，机身在灯光下闪耀不菲的光泽，似在昭示什么。埃尔文从刚才开始就盯着利威尔在屋里走来走去的身影，他看着那只火机，他们之间的罪魁祸首，一阵莫名的心虚包裹了他，使得他错失了先开口的良机。</p><p>利威尔开口说话，他虽然看上去很疲惫，说出的话却是井井有条的。埃尔文已经很久没有听过利威尔的声音，几乎要忘记了。利威尔说了许多话，一个视死如归的人绝望地将自己和盘托出。</p><p>“我和之前的男友大学认识的。火机是他给我的生日礼物，也是在生日那天，他出了车祸。这个，在撞得稀烂的车里找到的。”利威尔语气平静，却有琉璃一样的脆弱，他继续不急不缓地讲述，“之前没有告诉你，现在我觉得我可以说了。”</p><p>“埃尔文，你知道死是什么样的吗？”</p><p>埃尔文不知道。埃尔文父母双全，爷爷在他很小的时候去世，他甚至没有什么印象了，死亡对他来说只是一个字面意义上的名词。他想起死亡，只有一些模糊的意象，小学四年级他在家里养了两条金鱼，他为它们起了名字，那两条鱼在接下来的两周内陆续死去，死亡是翻起的白色鱼肚和泛着金属光泽的鳞片。</p><p>“医院里很多人，急诊大厅里面到处都是受伤和流血的人。我到的时候，他已经被宣布死亡了，有很多血，被简单地清理了一下，有一部分衣服跟伤口粘在一起了，他们把他的衣服剪开了……”</p><p>“大家都在来来回回走路，要办很多手续，流程，签字。我看到他的脚露在外面，我去摸的时候，那只脚是灰色的，已经完全变硬了。”</p><p>埃尔文连一句安慰的话都说不出来，他才意识到之前利威尔口中的“死了”是什么意思，以及自己的想法是多么轻浮与冒犯。</p><p>“也许听起来很离谱，但事实确实如此。我一直随身带着这个火机，直到你借走它的那天。”利威尔的声音变得很轻，像下一场窸窸窣窣的雪。“但是一切都不重要了……”</p><p>“我不需要带着这个，我也不需要再见你了。”</p><p>最后的审判终于如期而至。</p><p>埃尔文明白自己此刻的境地，他坐在利威尔身边，却同他相隔一道遥远的银河，是利威尔凭一己之力将他推走的，而讽刺的是，他的确没有找到任何能够挽回的理由。他此前轻率的举动令他一败涂地，只是他自认他无力回天，他冒犯了不该冒犯的东西，也闯入了不属于他的世界。利威尔的身影被灯光晕出一圈柔和的毛边，他坐在那里，低着头，如同第一次见面那样，周身散发拒人千里之外的寒意。埃尔文见过利威尔更美好的样子，见过他神采奕奕，见过他缠绵悱恻，只是如今那一切应该都不再属于自己。</p><p>埃尔文想要伸手抱他，再一次，但最终他只是摸了摸他微微潮湿的脸颊。湿润的触感占据了他的手心，埃尔文感到利威尔在自己的指尖流逝，像水和流沙那样快速地流走。</p><p>“对不起。”埃尔文说，他今天有无数句对不起想要说，“之前伤害到你，我太差劲了。”</p><p>回应他的是利威尔泫然欲泣的眼神，埃尔文几乎要在这种眼神中缴械投降。只是利威尔并没有给他这个机会。他飞快地狠狠抹了一把脸，将呼之欲出的脆弱与湿润的水痕一并抹去。</p><p>“我并没有责备你，是我自己的错，我以为自己应该做好了准备，但是对于我来说，那太难了。”利威尔站起身走向门口，他垂下眼，不与埃尔文对视，他的手握着门把手，极用力，使得关节泛起一圈青白。“我们，不该开始的……”</p><p>利威尔起身时，埃尔文就立刻明白了他的意图。于是他也站起来，走向那扇象征着结束的门。经过玄关时，埃尔文的头碰到了悬挂着的风铃，正是他送给利威尔的那只。风铃发出悠远的响动，是他为他们亲自敲响的了却的残钟。他们之间似有千万山水阻隔，埃尔文艰难跋涉，只是如今他不再有当初披荆斩棘的力气，他心余力绌，费尽全力却只触摸到沧海一粟。埃尔文站在暴雨中，狂风从四面八方呼啸而过，他只是一只走失在巨大迷宫里的小白鼠。</p><p>他们站在狭窄的过道上，利威尔的手始终握在门把手上，却没有将门打开。埃尔文替他做出了残忍的决定，他将手覆过去，覆在利威尔的手上，他按着他的手，将门打开了。埃尔文贴着他走过，外衣上洗衣凝珠的味道自利威尔鼻尖轻扫而去，随着埃尔文的走动，那阵幽香变得微不可察。</p><p>埃尔文站在门外，对他说：“利威尔，再见。”而后他的眼中出现一瞬间脆弱的松动，他又重复了一次，“再见。”</p><p>门合上了。利威尔沉默着，没有将那句同样的再见说出口。</p><p> </p><p>之后的日子像一条笔直的线。写字楼变成了一个充满神秘磁场的地方，这种磁场致使他们没有再遇到彼此。</p><p>利威尔小心地将玄关上的风铃摘下来，砂铁沉甸甸的在手中自有分量，他盯着风铃表面的纹路几秒钟神，转而将刚才想要把它收进抽屉的念头打消了。风铃不该待在抽屉里。他把它挂在远远的阳台最靠里的架子上，日常生活行动几乎不会触及到的地方。临走时候，利威尔远远地看了一眼，风铃在阳光中持重沉稳，八方不动，终于合上门，与那片世界隔绝。</p><p>利威尔开始重新吃褪黑素，他晚间习惯看冗长沉闷的电影直到睡着，有时候第二天起来他不记得昨天看了什么内容，当晚会再从中途看一遍。时间对他来说变得不再重要，他需要做的只是消磨时间。冬季的傍晚冷风钻身而过，他裹紧衣服在路上走，他用所有的感官去感觉寒冷。他开始有各种各样的错觉，下地铁楼梯时担心自己踩空失足摔下去，经过装修的楼盘担心有高空坠物正好砸到自己，走到家门前的小路口上担心有不守秩序的车忽然出现将自己撞飞，一切看上去如此正常却又令他心生恐惧。</p><p>利威尔的时间无知无觉地滑至圣诞节——他如此想逃避这个日期。昨晚零点，他的手机上收到了几条app推送，提醒他生日快乐，他熟练地将通知划走，他的内心没有任何庆祝之情，只习惯性地点了一支白檀，燃烟袅袅，他在心里悄悄地想，法兰，如今你还好吗，过得怎么样呢。</p><p>圣诞节这天是一个周六。城市早在半个月以前就慢慢有了节日气氛，商家们准备了各种大小的圣诞树，红色绿色的彩球，闪闪发亮的星星灯，连公司楼下都摆上了一个圣诞老人和麋鹿。利威尔无心在意，他在圣诞节这天的清晨醒来，手机屏幕上有一条新微信消息。</p><p>“生日快乐。”</p><p>干巴巴的祝福来自比他小八岁的远房表妹三笠。虽然是远房，利威尔上中学时由于无人看管，在三笠家借住过一阵，很短一段时间。利威尔讨厌小孩子，即使他自己也不大，但是面对寄人篱下的现状，面对一个之前从未谋面的表妹，他不知道会在这里住多久，他打从心底感到讨厌。三笠那时候四五岁，却已经极为懂事，不像大多数孩子会吵会闹，会与大人撒娇，她安静得像是不存在一样。只在一个平平无奇的周末，叔叔阿姨出门了，留下两个彼此还谈不上熟识的孩子看家。利威尔百无聊赖翻一本旧杂志，紧接着他听到卧室传出的轰轰巨响，还有玻璃摔碎的声音。他起身去看，三笠愣在柜子前，像是吓坏了，地上散落着几本书，和一个碎成几块的花瓶。利威尔立刻明白过来，三笠想伸手去够柜子上的书，书放的位置比她高很多，过程自然吃力又危险。利威尔心中升起一些稀薄的羞愧心，假如三笠不是这么要强独立的小孩，假如自己表现得稍微亲近一点，或许她会来求助，或许也就不会发生这样的事情。与此同时，外面的大门响动，大人们回来了。三笠蹲下身想捡起玻璃碎片，被利威尔强硬地拦下来，“别用手。”利威尔平静地找来扫帚和簸箕将玻璃碴揽起来，他提着簸箕走出屋，撞上大人们疑问的目光，他平静地坦白，“拿书的时候不小心碰倒了花瓶，摔碎了。”诚实的孩子自然没有得到什么责备，只是那之后三笠似乎学着与他搭话，他不在时也总是问，利威尔哥哥去哪里了。</p><p>如今多年前的情谊或许早已在时间中变得黯淡了，偏偏三笠恰好考来北京念书，辗转与这个远方表妹又建立了联系，利威尔只在三笠带着录取通知书刚进学校时与她见过一次，平常的联系少得可怜，只有几句逢年过节的问候寒暄。但表妹还记得他的生日，毕竟这一天很难忘记。</p><p>“谢谢。”利威尔于是回复了一句同样干巴巴的话。</p><p>这一天对利威尔来说不是生日，也不是圣诞节，只是一个难得的周末。他在家里做了一番彻底的扫除，洗衣服，擦地，清理厨房和浴室，扔掉过期的食物，扫除是利威尔为数不多的做起来意外放松的事情。他仔细地对着地板喷洗涤剂，一寸一寸擦过，他买了蒸汽拖把、扫地机器人，但到头来他还是享受自己趴在地上一点一点擦地的感觉。就在全屋擦过一遍之后，门铃响起来，利威尔没有多想，也许是快递，也许是他定的纯净水到了。他摘掉一只手上的橡胶手套，按下门把手。门外站着埃尔文。</p><p>惊异和错愕使得利威尔没有做出任何反应，他手上的橡胶手套还往下滴着水，水在他脚边汇聚成一汪小小的池。他眼看着埃尔文走进屋，他提着一个大的购物袋，里面装着水果和一些别的东西。</p><p>埃尔文没有与他打招呼，只是看着他，过一会儿，他终于说：“还认识我吗？”</p><p>利威尔说不出话，他还没有完全理解此时此刻眼前的情景。埃尔文和之前相比没有什么大的变化，头发修剪过，比之前短一些，脸上很干净，干净得近乎苍白，高领毛衣和厚的呢子大衣将他的身形衬托得极其利落。他非常自然地走进屋，一副熟谙此地的样子，他换了鞋，将手里的袋子放在厨房的料理台上，然后一件一件把袋子里的东西拿出来。利威尔靠在厨房门口看着他，像是置身在一个都市传说中，陌生人突然闯入家中做匪夷所思的事之类的。</p><p>东西全部都拿出来之后，利威尔看清了，有黄油、小袋低筋面粉、抹茶粉、牛奶、淡奶油，水果则有草莓、蓝莓和车厘子。利威尔大致猜到他想做什么，嘴上还是问了：“来我家做什么？”这是利威尔今天和埃尔文说的第一句话。</p><p>埃尔文波澜不惊，头也不抬地反问：“看不出来吗？”</p><p>利威尔只好回答：“……看得出来。”</p><p>于是接下来的场景一度十分诡异。利威尔将手上的橡胶手套摘下来清理好，又擦掉地上刚刚落下的水迹，回到了厨房门口，他不进去，只在门口事不关己地看着埃尔文。很明显，他并不是一个厨房里的常客，甚至可以说是一窍不通。掌握料理的秘诀在于要懂得如何在厨房中进行多线并行工作，埃尔文显然还没有摸到脉门，他用手机功放一个制作视频，那个视频并不长，埃尔文光是在第一步就倒回去反反复复看了四五遍。他融化了黄油，打好三个鸡蛋，在分离蛋黄蛋清这一步遭遇阻碍。蛋黄在分离的过程中被他打散，变得混沌不堪，最终勉强分出了三枚的蛋黄。他手忙脚乱地在厨房里翻箱倒柜，依次翻出了几个小碗、打蛋器、筛子，筛面粉的时候由于没有掌握好力度，料理台上狼狈不堪。利威尔靠着门，眉头紧锁。忙了一个小时，终于结束了准备工作，面糊做好了，可以上锅去煎。</p><p>埃尔文要做的实际上是一个松饼圣诞树，听上去极有难度，但这已经是他在众多的蛋糕中选取的最为简单的一种。松饼圣诞树最关键的部分在于松饼，其余的只能称作是装饰，而松饼的确是各种甜品中制作较为方便的一种，连烤箱都用不到。埃尔文的第一块松饼煎煳了一点——还是在利威尔提醒他该翻面了的情况下——泛出少量的焦黄色，第二块开始就好多了，之后顺利地煎出了大小依次递减的松饼，为了最终做出圣诞树的形状来。他将最大的一块松饼放在最底下，挤上一层奶油，随即猛然想起水果还没有洗，圣诞树是一层松饼一层奶油一层水果的结构，如果现在放下手里的东西去洗水果，松饼就要凉了。埃尔文于是求助地看向利威尔。</p><p>利威尔了然，他也终于挪动身形迈入了厨房，事实上他也早就想这么干了。利威尔的动作在衬托下显得过于麻利，不一会儿的工夫，他洗好了三种水果并去除了根部，切成了适合的块状。利威尔将水果小心地摆在奶油的上方，围成一圈，埃尔文连忙配合着放上一层松饼，利威尔从他手中拿过奶油袋，自己挤了一层，总共五层，最上方压上一颗完整的草莓。他们都感到一种大功告成的感觉，但很快这种感觉又变得微妙起来，利威尔率先打破了暧昧的气氛，他说着“等一下”随即去柜中拿出一袋代糖糖粉，仔细地挖出一勺均匀地洒在整个蛋糕上。初雪忽然降临。</p><p>埃尔文看着蛋糕，又看着利威尔，眼中充满探究的笑意，今天到现在为止，利威尔还没有表现出厌恶的样子，他知道自己这件事做对了，他用一场无端的来访将他们之间坚硬的墙壁划开一道裂缝。埃尔文将盘子端进客厅，利威尔没有跟他出去，而是留在厨房中收拾残局。他收拾得很快，做甜点剩下的厨具虽然零碎，但是不油腻，很好清洗。</p><p>他做完这一切走出厨房的时候，客厅里的灯不知道什么时候被埃尔文关上了，只留了一盏沙发边上的落地灯。借着昏黄光亮，利威尔走近，他们在桌前相对而坐。利威尔留意到蛋糕最顶端的草莓上被埃尔文插上了一根五角星形状的烟花蜡烛。利威尔一时无言，他安静地看着埃尔文，他以为埃尔文会祝自己生日快乐，会说一些将自己置于难堪境地的话，但埃尔文只是说，我要点了。</p><p>埃尔文点燃了蜡烛。星星冒出明亮的火花，火光映射在他们的脸上，他们都盯着对方的眼睛。蜡烛熄灭了，埃尔文露出粲然一笑，他起身打开灯，去厨房里拿出两枚叉子，递一只在利威尔手中。屋中一时过于安静，利威尔用叉子切下一块，他先尝一口，埃尔文的蛋糕还没有入口，他问他：“味道怎么样？”</p><p>“还不错。”是真的还不错，不过分甜，还能吃到一点淡淡的抹茶的清香。</p><p>他们分食了一整块蛋糕，分量其实并不多，两个人吃完刚刚好。其间埃尔文像与朋友聊天一样同利威尔说话，后来利威尔并不记得当时埃尔文究竟说了什么，最近的微博热搜，明星八卦，行业动向，他什么都说，唯独没有问利威尔近况如何，他对他们二人之间这场怪异的见面也只字未提，好像一切本该如此发生。</p><p>更晚一点时，埃尔文忽地起身，他告诉他：“该回去了。”他来得突然，走得也突然。路过玄关时，埃尔文停顿了一下，他看向玄在房中间的那根木梁，自言自语一般，“你把它摘掉了啊……”那个停顿短暂得几乎无法捕捉，埃尔文径直走向门口，在利威尔看不见的地方，他的眼中闪过一瞬的黯然。埃尔文走出了门，像是来拜访的远方亲戚那样与利威尔说了再见。利威尔合上门，家里还飘荡着下午做蛋糕残余的甜腻气味，他转至客厅，边柜上留着一个薄薄的信封。利威尔走过去，缓缓拆开，里面是一张贺卡，非常古老的款式，封面上写着BEST WIEHES，画着一只小黑猫趴在一个大蛋糕上，打开来，贺卡居然自己唱起了歌，是很简陋的happy birthday to you。利威尔捏捏贺卡中间，夹着一个小的电子元件，可以发光，还可以放音乐，他只在小学班级上看别的同学送过。</p><p>打开最里层的空白处，是埃尔文龙飞凤舞的字迹。“年年今日，岁岁今朝，万顷波中得自由。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一起过年！小笠的助攻and一点点炖肉。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13</p><p> </p><p>埃尔文正在经历人生中首次滑铁卢。<br/>想不通，无论如何也想不通。他回想自己二十多年来的人生，坦荡顺利得让他有些不安，他开始觉得遇见利威尔、与利威尔在一起只是一种侥幸，他以为自己志在必得，打着爱的幌子出现在利威尔的世界中，可是到头来他发觉自己并不懂得爱。他想象中的爱是璀璨的钻石，流光熠熠，是一条长长的辽阔的河，他们沐浴其中，热烈的阳光自他们身上游弋而过，但如今爱只是一个没头没脑的烂故事，长满了青苔和杂草，他和利威尔都不知道要怎么去收拾残局。也不是没有感受到利威尔的感情，他流露的柔情蜜意，他蹩脚的关怀，都令他受用。只是他们之间的爱常常此消彼长，似乎从未有均等的时候，那是否意味着他们都在错误的时间爱上了对方，可是爱又怎么会分正确与错误。<br/>如果说之前他还抱怨过利威尔是否太过不领情，抱怨过利威尔的不回应，只是现在不会了，利威尔有自己的敏感与脆弱，有心中不容侵犯的领地，有无论如何也不愿与他分享的事，埃尔文尝试着去理解，去试探，却好像仍旧对利威尔一无所知。利威尔没有聊起过家人，只知道他也在北京念了大学，甚至连他老家在哪里都不知道。想到这里，埃尔文又有点沮丧了。可是他也不应该责怪利威尔。<br/>自从上次一起做了蛋糕，又是很久没有见过面了。中间元旦的时候埃尔文给利威尔发过一条消息，新年快乐，万事胜意。也真的希望他万事胜意，有的时候埃尔文甚至想，自己怎么样都不重要，被拒之门外也好，被冷言相对也好，他看出利威尔的万念俱灰，看出利威尔对待自己的生活如此潦草，他无权干涉利威尔的人生，更没有立场去改变什么，他只真的希望利威尔好，又转念想到，他好不好又轮得着自己来操心吗。小心翼翼打出几个祝福的字，好像一直以来能做的只是这些边边角角没头没脑的事情。<br/>“新年快乐，你也是。”<br/>利威尔的消息很快回过来，埃尔文收到，斟酌许久，他努力想从这句短短的话语里捕捉他们之间那一点脆弱的可能性，像是要抓住飘在空中的飞絮。最终他还是没有再回，说多错多，他很害怕再一次将他们陷入错误的境地。<br/>这一年的春节格外迟，二月中旬，除夕才珊珊而至。埃尔文今年不回家过年，他生长在一个如此开放的家庭，父母各自出国远游，让他自己玩得开心，埃尔文从善如流，这种事情在他的家庭中经常发生以至于他并不觉得惊奇，只是过年期间的计划让他为难了起来。韩吉和米克早早就请了年假回家，年关将至，整个公司里洋溢着轻松的气氛，挨到年二十九放假，已经不剩多少人了。<br/>怀抱着一点点迎接新年的底气，埃尔文又给利威尔发送了消息，他们的上一次聊天记录还停留在元旦，对话框中难免显得有些尴尬，但是埃尔文不在意，他还是要发。<br/>“放假了吗？你今年怎么过年？”<br/>“在北京过年。”<br/>“真的吗！和家人一起？”<br/>“我自己。”<br/>“我今年也在北京，爸妈出国旅游了，我滞留了。”<br/>对方没有再回复。这并没有影响到埃尔文的心情，想到他们在一个城市过年，埃尔文还是有点开心，更何况利威尔那句“我自己”听起来颇有可怜的意味。自己是一个人不要紧，埃尔文并不是非常介意独自过年，但听到利威尔是一个人就不得了了，无论如何都想要去看看他。有了这个念头，埃尔文的生活又有所期待了。在他没有意识到的时候，利威尔的一举一动已经在深刻地影响着他，他关心着利威尔，并不能说是不求回报，在他眼中的利威尔神秘而善变，和他还在一起的时候，利威尔乖顺，甚至是体贴，虽然那样的好景不长，但是仍旧在埃尔文心里留下了柔软的印记，他也愿意为此付出更多。<br/>“明天我们一起吃个饭吧，我去你家。”埃尔文放弃了自己从前的那一套矜贵和体面，不管不顾地发出了这一条邀约，想想利威尔总是让他狼狈不堪，可是自己竟然一点也不怪罪他，还在心里处处为他找借口。埃尔文又隐隐约约捉到一点爱的影子。</p><p>年三十，埃尔文并不知道今晚究竟作何安排，毕竟利威尔压根没有回复答应他，于是他选择先发制人，大中午就来到利威尔家门口。为自己整理装束，埃尔文强作镇定地按响了门铃。<br/>门开了，里面的景象让埃尔文大为震惊。利威尔挽着袖子，两手沾满面粉，一手拿着一只擀面杖，他用另一只手背抹了一下脸，下巴上就也沾上了一点面粉。像是早料到他会来似的，利威尔没有表现出任何惊诧，他指指鞋柜，“里面有拖鞋。”<br/>埃尔文换好鞋，往厨房里探头，一看不要紧，又被厨房里的景象震惊。厨房里除了利威尔，还站着一位妙龄少女。埃尔文感到一种误入禁地的慌乱，忙又退后两步，还没等说出什么来，利威尔头也不抬地说道：“我表妹，三笠，她今天在这儿吃午饭。”<br/>埃尔文为自己方才心中可笑的猜测感到懊悔。“之前没听你说过。”<br/>“嗯，她不常过来。”利威尔又冲三笠说，“他是埃尔文。”只有名字，没有多余的介绍。<br/>三笠冲埃尔文点点头，露出一个浅浅的微笑。<br/>埃尔文也冲她笑，“嗨。”<br/>利威尔和三笠在厨房包饺子，利威尔擀饺子皮，三笠包，两个人配合得飞快，案板上已经快摆满了。埃尔文自觉不能参与其中，他想起之前他跟利威尔一起做蛋糕的场景，绝称不上是配合，他把一切搞得一团糟，是利威尔做了重要的补救。被排除在外的感觉令他有些手足无措，于是他意识到自己的莽撞和突兀，他是因为利威尔之前跟他说只有自己一个人过年才来的，但是现在三笠在，他的余热就不好发挥。埃尔文的考量如此简单，既然利威尔是一个人过年，自己也是一个人，那么今天在一起吃顿晚饭几乎是天经地义，以前男友的身份，以朋友的身份。埃尔文想象中的利威尔虽不能说是孤苦伶仃，至少也会是百无聊赖形单影只，但看上去利威尔似乎有不错的安排，这让他高兴，同时又有点失落，只是很快他又为自己这份失落而愧疚起来。<br/>是利威尔先看出了埃尔文的局促，他问他：“你吃饭了吗？”<br/>埃尔文诚实地回答：“没有。”<br/>“那一起吃吧，面和馅都够。”<br/>“我能帮什么忙吗？”埃尔文积极地想参与进来，虽然擀皮和包饺子他一项都没做过。<br/>利威尔露出今天的第一个笑：“烧点水吧，很快就包好了。”<br/>煮饺子的时候，仍然由利威尔在一旁指挥着，什么时候开锅，什么时候下饺子，什么时候加凉水，什么时候捞出来，经过精准的场外指导，埃尔文把饺子煮得很成功，一个都没有烂掉，不软不硬，皮还很筋道。<br/>三个人吃了一顿饺子，饭桌上埃尔文礼貌性地询问三笠读大几了，学什么专业的，他问的时候特意保持着轻松随意的语气，免得令对方觉得自己是问东问西的讨厌的大人。三笠倒不抵触他，规规矩矩回答，学法律的，大二了。<br/>埃尔文又问：“过年怎么没回家呢？”<br/>提到这里三笠似乎很高兴，兴致看上去也不一样了。“和一个朋友约好出去玩，下午的飞机。”<br/>埃尔文点点头，随口问道：“男朋友？”<br/>三笠脸颊微微发热，低着头摆弄自己小碟里的饺子：“还不是。”<br/>利威尔没好气地打断她：“出去的时候注意一点，要是发现不靠谱你就趁早给我回家。有什么事就给我打电话，知道了吗？”<br/>三笠今天已经不止一回听这些嘱咐了，她还是点头：“知道了。艾伦你不是见过吗？上次在我学校里。”<br/>利威尔不以为意，的确见过，乳臭未干的毛头小子，见不见过也就那样吧。“见过，没什么印象了。”<br/>三笠吃过饭没多久便匆匆要走，临走前利威尔执意给她的支付宝里打了5000块钱，今天是他叫三笠过来吃饭的，前几天在微信里听说了她要跟艾伦出去玩的消息，利威尔尽一个做兄长的责任，要在她临走前将细节打点好。三笠开门时看向埃尔文，冲他使了一个非常微妙的眼色。埃尔文福至心灵，立刻有所领悟，他问利威尔，有没有垃圾要扔，利威尔正在厨房里对着料理台喷清洗剂，随口答应着，厨房和客厅都有。埃尔文二话不说地拎出两个垃圾袋，又换上两个新的，“我下去扔一趟，正好送三笠上车。”<br/>“好。”<br/>电梯里，埃尔文拎着两个垃圾袋站在三笠旁边。三笠冷不丁地开口：“你在追他吧？”<br/>埃尔文被三笠尖锐的洞察力吓了一跳，他问：“你怎么知道的？”<br/>“猜的。”三笠平静地回答，隔了一会儿，她又说，“如果是其他的关系，以他的性格，他跟我介绍时会说明的。”<br/>埃尔文恍然过来，无奈地笑笑。“你很了解他。”<br/>“算是。小时候，他因为没有人管，在我家住过一阵。”<br/>“没有人管？”埃尔文敏锐地捕捉到了这句话中的信息。<br/>“看来他没有告诉过你吧。”三笠说到这里时顿了顿，像是有些犹豫，“他很早就没有父母了，所以……后来听说是有一个舅舅在照顾，但我并不认为他过得很好，毕竟那个舅舅来我家接他的时候都是酒气熏天的。”<br/>埃尔文沉默着，他过于安静的样子令三笠疑心他有没有听见自己的话。<br/>叮的一声，电梯到了一楼。埃尔文帮三笠把行李箱拎到了楼外，才喃喃道：“难怪他会留在北京过年……”<br/>三笠没有再说什么，他们一起走到小区外的马路上，叫的车已经在路边等着了，埃尔文将行李箱搬到后备厢中，三笠坐进车里，又按下车窗，她隔着窗冲埃尔文挥手，埃尔文很真诚地冲她笑：“谢谢，祝你玩得开心。”<br/>三笠探出一点头，抿了抿嘴：“你也是，新年快乐。”</p><p>埃尔文在楼下抽完两颗烟才回来，利威尔为他开门，闻到他身上随之而来厚厚的烟味，“抽烟了？”<br/>“刚刚下楼顺便抽了几口。”<br/>利威尔有些失笑地看着他：“屋里抽不行？”<br/>埃尔文的理由义正言辞：“怕你不爱闻。”<br/>“我没闻过？”<br/>当然闻过，岂止是闻过，他们就是因为抽烟才认识的，他们曾共点一支烟，借着烟雾接长长的吻，他们抽不同牌子的烟，两种烟草味道在口腔里萦绕成同一种悠长的苦涩，利威尔接吻时喜欢睁着眼，他将埃尔文每一个细微的神情都看在眼中，埃尔文也睁开眼，他们眼中倒影着彼此，利威尔摩挲他的脸颊，在亲吻的间隙叫他的名字，埃尔文，埃尔文，一遍，又一遍。埃尔文忽然记起那些所有细密的触感，不如说他从未忘记，利威尔馥郁的唇，黑亮的发丝，只有在亲密时才涌上血色的面孔，埃尔文发觉自己历历在目。于是他打断了自己旖旎的念头，强硬地岔开话题：“晚上怎么样，去哪里？”埃尔文心中所想自然是出去下馆子，但事实上年夜饭预订紧俏得很，如今到临头的选择并不非常富裕，这也是他早早过来的原因。<br/>“来看看。”利威尔把他叫到冰箱跟前，哗地一下拉开冰箱门，冷藏室里是几样绿叶菜，青笋，青椒红椒，一排鸡蛋，还有瓶瓶罐罐的酱汁，又拉开冷冻室，白虾，牛腱肉，一条黄鱼，一袋肉丸，看起来是自己包好又分装进去的。<br/>“你都准备好了？”<br/>“对。”<br/>埃尔文缓缓地消化眼前的信息，冰箱里的菜量不少，肯定不是自己吃，如果说是给三笠准备的，那么中午也没有用上这些。即便如此，他还是半信半疑地问出了口：“你为我们……准备的？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>埃尔文垂着头，又惊喜又委屈，他想象着利威尔自己一个人在超市里采购这些食材的样子，他是抱着什么心情挑选的呢，会不会期待自己的到来，会不会也想着两个人一起吃饭的样子，利威尔一直是自己一个人，之前每一年他都是怎么过年的呢，除夕守夜，阖家团圆的时候，利威尔在做什么呢。埃尔文几经遮掩，眼中仍泄出几分不忍，他低声问他：“那怎么不回我的消息？”<br/>利威尔张口想要说什么，但最终他只是沉默着转身关住了冰箱门。他的身影看起来单薄，仿佛一碰就会破碎，埃尔文想去触碰他的肩膀，他的手紧攥在身侧，被汗水浸湿，直到利威尔离开厨房。<br/>对于利威尔来说，除夕夜原本与任何一天都没有差别，过去的许多年里，他并未对这个节庆产生过任何期待与喜悦，他甚至厌恶，庆祝的气氛，敷衍的祝福，好像过了这一天就真的会有什么不一样。事实上他比任何人都清楚，新的一年也同样什么都不会发生。<br/>只在今天，利威尔忽然有了稍有不同的心情，他想到埃尔文或许会来，他并不知道是什么时候，但他几乎有些期待，从收到埃尔文的消息的那天起，这种隐约的期待在他心中时常冒出，也是这种期待，令他陷入长久的不安之中。而到了埃尔文真正来的那一刻，他的心却异常平静，埃尔文站在门口，精心打扮过的样子，看上去整洁有序，连鬓角都仔细修剪干净，利威尔的目光飞快地自他身上掠过，火烧平原一般，他将双眼落在安全的地板上，他擦了一下脸，手上的面粉随着自己的动作簌簌地落下，似一种无声的欢迎。<br/>前一天采购食材的时候，利威尔在心里精打细算，他为他们也许会有的一顿年夜饭做了详尽的安排。他的计划是清蒸一条鱼，这种场合鱼应该是必不可少的吧，再做一道红焖虾，青笋炒肉，芝麻菠菜，剩下的菠菜可以做一道汤，他买了肉，在卖肉的地方绞成肉馅，没有直接买肉馅是因为通常绞好的肉馅里杂质太多，质量并不太好。晚上回家自己捏了一些肉丸，打算明天做汤的时候直接用现成的。做完这一切时他坐在沙发上翻出手机，微信里埃尔文那条“明天我们一起吃个饭吧，我去你家”仍然安静地躺在列表里，语气中没有太多的暧昧之意，像是说一件稀松平常不过的事。利威尔没有答应，也没有拒绝，他这样做的同时又恨透了自己这点投机的心思，他知道这样一来埃尔文就没有不来的理由，他为自己的卑鄙而不齿，也为埃尔文感到不值。</p><p>下午四点多，利威尔开始着手准备了。埃尔文跟着他，像个初来乍到的学徒，他问利威尔：“我能帮你做什么吗？”<br/>不是没见识过他在厨房里手忙脚乱的样子，但利威尔还是想让他留在厨房里，“帮我剥点葱和蒜吧。”<br/>他们再次置身在一片暧昧之中。<br/>埃尔文不仅剥了葱蒜，还承包了大部分洗菜的工作。剩下的时间里，他就眼看着利威尔处理鱼和虾，他熟练地剔除鱼鳃，刮鱼鳞，将虾洗干净，又利落地剔掉虾线，食材在利威尔的手中规矩得如同一场严密的战斗。利威尔时不时地指挥埃尔文，拿一个干净盘子出来，烧一点水，热热锅，也因为埃尔文在，烦琐的下厨轻松了很多。当然也有意外的时候，拿醋的时候不小心拿成了酱油，拿生抽和老抽的时候总是要分辨很久。<br/>天色逐渐暗下去了，厨房里飘溢着浓厚的菜肴香味，最后一道菜是丸子汤，利威尔包的丸子精致小巧，他们一点一点往砂锅里扔，菠菜，丸子，还放了一点笋尖和虾皮，出锅时利威尔朝汤里洒了一把白胡椒粉，滴了几滴香油，丸子昨天被微微炸过，泛起一点微微的焦黄，衬在鲜绿的菜叶下格外诱人。<br/>埃尔文戴着隔热手套把汤端上餐桌，五盘菜整整齐齐摆了一桌，两边各摆着一个高脚杯，刚才拿出来的红酒已经醒好了，埃尔文为两个杯中各倒了一点，又把杯子放回原位。<br/>时间正指向七点，他们再一次相对而坐。埃尔文率先端起杯，冲利威尔的方向稍微举起，利威尔的脸即使经过厨房的一番摧残，也没有呈现出丝毫凌乱。此刻那张清秀的脸在酒杯的映衬下泛出薄薄的粉色，如同婴儿的面容，利威尔看着他，眼中是淋漓水光，他用杯壁轻轻地碰了埃尔文的，他用同样轻的声音说道：“谢谢你今天来，新年快乐。”<br/>埃尔文有万千话语想要说，有万千个猜测想要印证。他刚才看利威尔做饭的时候，心里止不住地在想，利威尔是怎么学会这些的，这些烂熟于心的技巧经历了多少次的尝试呢，相比起从未忧心过饮食起居的自己，利威尔过去又是过着什么样的生活呢。埃尔文回碰了利威尔的杯子，玻璃撞击，发出清脆的响动，电视里是新闻联播的声音，让他们都生出恍然的错觉，好像他们已经度过了很多年的时日。<br/>“新年快乐，利威尔。”<br/>上一个新年快乐是在微信里说的，这一回，利威尔坐在自己对面，他们之间的距离不过一米。这一年的初雪早已落过，而埃尔文，终于等到自己心上的第一场雪。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>利威尔厨艺超凡，埃尔文一边吃一边连连惊叹，说来也巧，之前在一起也有一段日子，或许有心，或许无意，从来没有赶上过吃一顿利威尔做的饭。两个人吃这么多菜绰绰有余，利威尔昨天计划的时候也想到了，但毕竟是年夜饭，即使只有两个人吃也要隆重一点，吃不完的话，第二天再热一热还可以吃。<br/>饭还没吃完，电视上已经开始播放春晚了，热烈的氛围忽然充斥整个房间，一时间两个人都被感染得有些激动。利威尔还在慢慢地吃鱼，眼睛却目不转睛盯着电视屏幕，过一会儿又吐出几根刺来。他们坐在一起看了好一会儿，埃尔文一边看微博上实时的吐槽和段子，一边讲给利威尔听，利威尔的幽默天赋很高，往往说出比网上更好笑的来。<br/>看到大约第四个语言类节目时，外面已经开始有零星的炮声，五环内是不准放炮的，因此从远处传来的炮声变得沉闷。埃尔文站在窗边，外面似有风雨欲来前的平静，他提议道：“出去走走？”<br/>利威尔没有料到埃尔文想要出去，但也不置可否。<br/>他们顺着家门口的路一直走。路边的店面大多数关着，卷帘门上贴着“新春大吉”和开门时间，街上空空荡荡，不多的车低速开过，这个时间人们大多都在家里，他们听见周围时不时响起的烟花声，却看不到太多，夜空干净澄澈，有小小的星在闪。两人并着肩，中间隔了一段不大不小的距离，他们维持这样的距离笔直地走，在安静的街上，埃尔文小声哼着歌。利威尔在旁边听着，埃尔文的声音很轻，歌词被他含在喉间，他听了好一会儿，才从耳熟的旋律中辨别出来，是《春夏秋冬》。<br/>“冬天该很好，你若尚在场。天空多灰，我们亦放亮。”<br/>“能同途偶遇在这星球上，燃亮缥缈人生，我多么够运。”<br/>“如离别，你亦长处心灵上。宁愿有遗憾，亦愿和你远亦近。”<br/>沿途有一家商店开着，与其说是商店，不如说是一个小卖部。店里是一对中年夫妻，正围在一起看春晚。他们走进去，埃尔文买烟，利威尔在冰柜前逗留，埃尔文也凑过去看，里面是各色花样的雪糕。在这样的小卖部里，雪糕售卖的种类并不贴近时下的流行趋势，什么梦龙八喜钟薛高，统统都没有，倒是有苦咖啡、小布丁和绿色心情这样朴素的款，利威尔不挑，他随手捞出一只不知名牌子的奶味儿雪糕，又询问地看向埃尔文。利威尔一年四季都喜欢吃点冰的，从前跟埃尔文在公司楼下吃梦龙的时候天气尚还温热，如今虽是2月份，深冬的余寒仍旧没有褪去，埃尔文怕冷，他摇头，还不忘质疑一句：“外面冷，你吃这么凉的。”<br/>利威尔神色骄傲，一副你懂什么的样子。“天冷才应该吃冰的。”<br/>他们就坐在外面的台阶上，埃尔文抽过一根烟，利威尔还在小口小口吃他的雪糕，见埃尔文看着自己，他迟疑了一下，将没有咬过的那一头递过去，他问：“你吃不吃？”<br/>埃尔文吃，他偏过头，越过利威尔为他预留的完好的那一块，从利威尔咬过的地方下嘴，那一块还留着利威尔小小的牙印，整整齐齐一排，埃尔文咬下去，雪糕的边界向内又凹进去一些。不知道是什么牌子的雪糕，却意外的很醇厚，软软的雪糕奶香四溢，在口中迅速化开，连同一点幽微的利威尔的气息，埃尔文一并吞下去。<br/>利威尔的脸升起一团红，又很快随风散去。他们周遭安静得发紧，甚至能听到身后小卖部里电视的响动，在那一瞬间，利威尔想就这样坐在这里，坐到天荒地老，在他出神时，耳边有埃尔文的低吟。<br/>“一起坐坐谈谈来日动向，漠视外间低温，这样唱。”<br/>“无人如你逗留我思潮上，从没再疑问，这个世界好得很。”</p><p>回到家时已经十一点了，埃尔文要求先洗澡，他洗得很快，出来时赤裸上身，腰间围一条浴巾，是利威尔刚刚找出来给他的，还是他之前用的那条。他径直地朝沙发走过去，浴巾围得并不很紧实，在他坐在利威尔附近时恰到好处地散开。利威尔的眼睛胶水般黏在他身上，埃尔文的胸膛、后背还挂着没擦干的水，顺着他蜜色的肌肉缓缓滑落，下身还被浴巾遮着，只是那一块布料松松垮垮欲盖弥彰，将那一处挺立的器官完全地暴露出来。<br/>埃尔文并不是有意，他并未料到浴巾在他走动的寥寥几步中轻易地松开，也是在那寥寥几步中，他浑身上下接受利威尔目光的洗礼，直到身下坚硬而炙热。埃尔文镇定地坐在沙发上，沙发由于他的重量陷进去一大块，他摸到浴巾的一角，滑落在自己腿边，他拎起那一角，试图站起身将它重新系好。<br/>在埃尔文还没来得及动作时，一只手压住了他的，是利威尔，他按着他的手，将他手里捏着的一角接过，扔在一边。利威尔的那只手如同灵活的蛇，他攀着埃尔文的腰、小腹，再往下。利威尔的手在浴巾下游移，落在埃尔文腿间温热的地方，埃尔文低低地喘息，他将腿分开了一点。利威尔捏着两颗滚圆的囊袋，潮湿而饱胀，他轻轻揉了两下，又移到上面的茎体，他碰了碰顶端，感受到指腹带出的粘腻的液体，他看向埃尔文，埃尔文脸上有难耐的欲望，他眼中克制隐忍，他抚过利威尔的脸，他的手掌温暖、粗糙，在柔嫩的皮肤上留下微小的战栗。<br/>利威尔握着那根茎体，用手感受表面凸起的经络，他上下撸动几下，终于用另一只手掀掉了碍事的浴巾。埃尔文的下体在他面前一览无遗，利威尔分开他的腿，他跪在他腿间，蜷着身子埋首，将那根东西含进去。埃尔文哼了一声。利威尔吃力地吞吐，龟头顶着他的喉咙，令他几欲作呕，他缓缓地适应口中巨大的尺寸，用滑软的舌转着圈舔舐，从柱身，到顶端的孔洞，他逐一细细照料。<br/>埃尔文半躺在沙发里，用手臂遮住眼，他的胸膛重重起伏，下身过电一样，他被利威尔吸吮，被利威尔吞噬，他淹没在名为利威尔的巨浪中。<br/>利威尔嘴中也有高超技巧，他用口中的软肉贴在埃尔文的顶端，灵巧的舌尖在那枚小孔上来回磨蹭，他的手在两颗精囊间流连，转而舌尖也滑下去，他含住一边的囊袋，不轻不重地嘬一口。<br/>埃尔文终于叫出了声。<br/>“利威尔……”<br/>“利威尔……”<br/>他不住地叫他，托起他的脸，一手快速撸动自己的下身，他说：“张嘴。”<br/>利威尔乖顺地张口，水红的唇翕动着，他难耐地期待，抬起情动的眼睛仰望埃尔文。埃尔文撸了十几下，低喘着射进了那张嘴中。<br/>埃尔文俯下身，在利威尔唇边落下极轻的一吻，他的唇间还留存着自己精液的腥气，于是埃尔文用手掌捧在他下巴前：“吐出来。”<br/>利威尔像小猫一样用脸颊蹭蹭他的手，他摇摇头，旋即他像是下定决心一般迟钝片刻，在埃尔文愣怔时，利威尔将口中的精液咽了下去。他的脸皱作一团，第一次给别人吞精，苦味和腥味占据他的口腔，喉咙，但他不讨厌，是埃尔文的味道。<br/>埃尔文虔诚地亲吻他，如同完成一次神圣的祝祷，利威尔的口水，自己的精液，混作一气，最终成为没顶的情欲。利威尔两条腿紧紧箍着埃尔文的腰，他的腰精壮，有力，如一堵安全的墙。<br/>利威尔听到电视里主持人在倒数，五，四，三，二，一，新年快乐！他眼中湿濡一片，他终于真正松下多少时日来的一口气。借着灯光，利威尔凝睇埃尔文蔚蓝无际的双眼，那双眼中盛满慈悲与宽仁，他亲吻他汹涌而出的眼泪，在他耳边低语：“没事，有我在。”<br/>利威尔将泪水蹭在埃尔文的颈侧，发狠地叼住他的唇，命令他：“上我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>